Suikoden V Chronicles: A New Journey
by Seishirou Shu
Summary: After the Falenan Civil War, the Prince decided to embark on an odyssey to broaden his views about the world. What will await him and his ever-loyal companion at the end of the journey? Prince x Lyon ensuing, and more characters from other Suikodens!
1. End of A New Beginning

**Author's Note:** I've decided to write a new fic for the sequel to Suikoden V's best ending. This one follows Georg's path of leaving Falena, but some parts from Lym's path will also be included. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Suikoden V.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**END OF A NEW BEGINNING**

The warm summer breeze swept through the air. Although it was the dead of night, it felt as warm and humid as any sweltering afternoon, yet it seemed to wrap the Sun Palace in its gentle embrace. From every corner of the castle, melodious laughter echoed, and music filled the air. The gloom, the sorrow...all of the horrors and the hardships of late seemed a dreadful lie; the war had been won, and the Stars of Destiny had earned their temporal moment of peace. Finally, if only for a little while, they could rest their swords upon the ground and take a moment's reprieve.

Despite the elation and pure joy emanating from the palace, the situation around the Throne seemed, to the contrary, curiously restless and disgruntled.

"Miakis! Miakis!" Princess Lymsleia shouted for her bodyguard.

"Yes, Your Highness?" answered the purple haired female knight.

"Did you see my brother? He's supposed to be around here just a minute ago!"

"Ah, how very sweet of you, Princess! Couldn't bear a single moment without His Highness when he's finally back, eh?" teased Miakis.

"Oh shut up you! All right, I'm going to find him myself!" she screeched as she slid down the throne.

"Oh wait, Princess! Ow… what a trouble…"

Meanwhile, the 'His Highness' in question was withdrawing himself from the crowded halls of the castle. He retreated to the upper balcony in hope to get some fresh air. When he reached there, however, someone unexpected had already been there.

"Georg?"

The former Queen's Knight stirred and turned to face the Prince.

"Looking good there, Prince."

"I never thought I'd find you here," the Prince said, joining him.

"I was never in good terms with crowds."

Prince Freyjadour took a place beside his former mentor and best friend, staring into the endless night.

"So… it's finally over…"

"Yeah…"

Silence fell between them. Only the night breeze could be heard, basking them in the gentle breath of nature. After a few minutes or so, the former Queen's Knight turned to Frey.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Frey's face looked impassive for a couple of second.

"I… I wanted to help Lym rebuild Falena. She needs me. But I don't know. Right now, I feel very… tired. It's as though the very thought of it burdens me from keep moving."

Georg kept his silence and nodded, affirming his understanding for the Prince's trouble.

"Sometimes… I think of my father. I used to look at and chase after his back. It's been a whole year after this whole war business, and I could feel something growing inside myself as well, but… even then I still feel like I'm far behind him."

This time, the former Queen's Knight looked directly into the Prince's eyes.

"Frey, you have been through a lot. You've seen your share of blood; feel your share of pain. Those things were meant to make you stronger, and they did. You've lived up to your people's expectations. But sometimes, even the strongest of men need to rest."

The Prince nodded.

"Thank you, Georg. So… what about you? What are _you _going to do?"

Georg shrugged.

"Probably going off abroad. I can't stay any longer in this country. At least, not with my status as a Queen Slayer."

"But…"

"The fact remains that I've killed Her Majesty. And the people won't take me well for that."

Frey was at loss for words. The people would lose hope if they knew what happened back then during the night of the Godwin Coup, and Georg knew it well. The silence between him and his former mentor extended until the sounds of music had somewhat receded. Apparently, Georg recognized this as his cue.

"… I guess I'd better get going, then. Don't want them to create a fuss when they find me here."

Just as Georg was about to turn around, the Prince called to him.

"Will I ever meet you again?"

The former Queen's Knight did not answer but simply waved a 'see you' gesture with his hand. He disappeared behind the balcony door, leaving Frey alone. The Prince caught a last glimpse of his cloak and smiled, resting his back on the balustrades.

"Follow your heart, eh…"

Frey gazed at the starry sky above and was close to wishing that his most precious person… one that he could share his heart's contents with, would come at this moment and ease his distress. And the answer to his wish came almost spontaneously, in the form of a dark haired young lady opening the balcony door.

"Prince! You're here!"

Lyon had come to find him. She looked beautiful tonight, with her dark evening gown and braided hair.

"The Princess is looking for you! Please come with me!" she said, urging him to follow her.

The Prince did not stir, but simply smiled at her.

"Prince…?"

"Don't worry about that, Lyon. Please, come here instead."

With a puzzled expression, the young Queen's Knight did as she was told and took a place beside him. A moment passed in silence. Lyon stared still at the Prince, just as nonplussed as he was gazing into the night sky.

"Lyon," Frey spoke so suddenly that almost made his petite bodyguard jump out of surprise.

"Y-yes, Your Highness?"

"Have you ever thought… of life outside Falena?"

Lyon was perplexed still by his demeanor, in addition to this untimely question. But she did not contest him about it.

"No… I was born and raised in Falena. Inside its land I have received so many… gifts. His Majesty Ferid, Queen Arshtat, Princess Lymsleia… and you, Your Highness. Never have I even dreamed of stepping out of its soil, let alone living outside it."

"I see."

The Princess must be growing more and more restless about now, and Lyon knew it. She opened her mouth again to persuade the Prince, but he cut her short.

"Lyon, I want to leave Falena."

The statement caught her completely off guard. She tried to calm her voice down, but it still stuttered when she spoke.

"W-why, Your Highness? The Princess had planned to make you the next Commander of the Queen's Knights. You had promised to help her rebuild this country!"

"Yes – I did say that. But I was scared, Lyon. Am I up to the job? Will I be able to bring this country to its former glory? Am I up to serve the people, putting their best interests above everything else?"

"Of course!" Lyon asserted. "Why would you doubt yourself now? You led us to victory over this great conflict. The people trusted you! _I… I trusted you_…"

The last line, of course, was muttered under her breath and went unnoticed. But Frey shook his head. "What I've seen so far is just a glimpse of the world. I've never even seen how other countries treat their people, how they manage to stay strong in this ever crowded earth." He turned to Lyon and looked at her in the eyes.

"I… want to go and broaden my horizon. I want to learn from other countries, their people. Only then I could call myself worthy to be my father's successor as the Commander of the Queen's Knights."

Frey stared at Lyon's eyes, just as she stared into his. Beneath the deep blue colour, Lyon could sense his heart… his determination. She took Frey's hand and squeezed it near her own heart.

"If that is your wish, Prince… then I shall come with you. I will be by your side… always."

The Prince smiled. "Lyon… Thank you."

* * *

The next morning followed swiftly like a thunderbolt… well, exactly because there WERE thunderbolts piercing through the walls of the Sun Palace. The news of the Prince's disappearance spread like wild fire, and chaos reigned in the castle. But it was all nothing compared to the Crown Princess' hysteria.

"Brother! BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" could be heard at least five times every time she passed a room. Even Miakis was helpless this time in the face of the sheer power of the Princess' frenzy. All hope seemed lost and there was no stopping the Princess from turning the palace upside down… until a lady-in-waiting had come to the rescue with a letter held high in her hand.

"Your Highness! A letter! I found it on His Highness The Prince's chamber!" she panted.

" Give it to me! Quick!"

Princess Lymsleia quickly snatched the letter from the maid's hand and tore the envelope. And as if a spell had been cast, the entire Palace fell silent. The Princess silently read the letters, and only Miakis dared to take a peek at the content beside her.

"Brother… and Lyon… they left on a journey…?" the Princess uttered in disbelief.

"OH WOW!" Miakis shrieked, "An elopement! The Prince eloped with Lyon! Oooh, so _romantic_…"

"No, you dimwit!" bellowed the Princess. "Brother said he'd come back but he didn't say WHEN! _WHY_? OH BROTHER, COME BACK REAL SOON!"

Almost all the castle dweller had to block their ear (except Miakis; she's apparently immune) to the Princess' headsplitting scream. The letter fell from her hand, showing the very lasts words written on the paper:

_… We will be back soon enough. Be good now!_

Freyjadour and Lyon.

* * *

The calm sea breeze swept through the Prince's face. The ship had already long embarked, and they were now heading to their next destination.

"Uurgh.." a gurgling sound came from behind him. It was Lyon. Well, it looked like she still got that little 'seasick' problem.

"Prince, how come you are okay…?" she staggered.

"To tell you the truth… I'm not. Let's go back to our cabin, shall we…?" replied the Prince, who was now shaky himself.

"All right…" Lyon nodded. "Where are we going anyway…?"

"Somewhere far away… I think Scarlet Moon Empire would be a good starting point."

* * *

**END NOTE:** I feel the reason why the Prince's starting a new journey is a bit cliche'd, but until now I couldn't think of a better reason. The storyline might be a bit slow-paced in the beginning, but rest assured, it'll speed up after a certain point. Well, please review whether you like it or not; it'll keep me going!


	2. Tides of Fate

**Author's Note: **I forgot to mention that Frey and Lyon will not be joining Georg in his journey; rather, they will be going on their own journey. I think it makes it more interesting since there will be no one to babysit the Prince and the development with Lyon can go smoother. Heh heh...

**Chapter 2**

**Tides of Fate**

Two weeks had passed since they set sail. The trip had become duller and duller as time passes, and their daily activities aboard the ship became increasingly repetitive. Luckily for Frey, he had Lyon by his side. For nights they have spent time alone sharing stories and laughter. The war had made what once were two childhood friends became closer, but it wasn't until then their bond had grown this strong. And it had taken a different form, for they would the warmth in each other's company. Like today; Frey were sitting with Lyon in their cabin, chatting.

"… And then Miakis would tell me she'd wanted to join the Dragon Cavalry."

"Really? Wow, she never told me that!"

"Yeah, you see, she said she used to beat the stronger guys in her town who are now Dragon Cavalry members themselves. She told me when you were out cold in bed…"

Uh-oh. Now the Prince had just hit an awkward spot. Lyon looked down and averted her stare; Frey knew he shouldn't have mentioned it as well. The young Queen's Knight Apprentice never took inability to perform her so-called 'duty' well to her heart.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to..." Frey apologized instantly.

"No," Lyon said. "I am the one who should apologize, Prince... I've failed you."

The Prince scratched his head, trying to look for words that would ease this delicate moment. But it did not matter, for before he could think of anything,

*BAM!*

Something that sounded very close to an explosion had pierced their ears. The whole ship was shaking, and everything seemed fuzzy, slow. The Prince and his Sworn Protector jumped to their feet, grabbing their weapons and took their stance. Not long after, sound of chaos resonated from the outside. People were yelling, screaming, and it did not take long for them to realize something disastrous had happened. The Queen's Knight Apprentice was very quick in particular. She had rushed to the door and was about to open it when she said,

"Prince! Please stay in this room! I'm going to go and see what happened!"

The Prince, however, begged to differ.

"No, I'm coming with you."

Lyon wanted to argue, but under an unusually stubborn gaze from the Prince, she gave up. They both went out and rushed for the ship deck. And soon, their fears were realized. The ship was under attack. And the ship crews were already battling numerous unknown assailants.

"Pirates!" Lyon looked aghast. But there was no time to think. One of the assailants had already charged in towards them. Before he could do anything else, however, a couple of swift strokes from the young lady knight had struck him, and he fell with a loud crash to the ground.

"Prince, on your left!" Lyon shouted. Another two savages had come to attack the Prince, swords held high. He turned around dodged their advances, delivering rapid jabs from his nunchucks while doing so. Another wave of attacker came in, but Lyon easily dispatched them with her swift and elegant swordplay. Whirling, dancing like dervish, she slashed enemies in a blink. One by one, the attackers fell before the might of her blade. The Prince was no slouch either; the rapid strikes from his convertible weapon were so flexible and accurate; they always find their marks on the most vital spots of the enemy's defences. For now, things looked pretty even.

But there was no end to the enemy's advances. It seemed, as it were, their numbers were non-exhaustive; more and more enemy brutes were pouring from the other ship with a skull flag on it, linked to Frey and Lyon's ship by chains and ropes. And after a little while, the ship's crews were almost annihilated. Frey and Lyon themselves had found themselves in a nasty situation, surrounded from every side. Knowing that their victories were near, some of the pirates had already mumbled and jeered among themselves.

"Heh heh... eyeball that cutie an' th' pretty boy!"

"Ooh, I can't wait t' get me hands on th' lass'!"

"An' me fink we can sell th' boy fer a pretty high sum!"

They kept snickering and jeering.

"Prince, I will protect you to the very end," Lyon muttered with a grave voice.

"Stop that kind of talk, Lyon," Frey replied. "I don't want to lose you again. If this is our end, so be it. At least, we are together now."

"Prince..."

The pirates moved in closer and closer; the pair readied their weapons and prepared for their last stand. But the moment never came. Another explosion had occurred on the front of deck, scattering most of the pirates there, and drawing all the attention of the pirates surrounding Frey and Lyon. The momentary distraction was all they need; the pair quickly hacked and slashed through the pirates, and the battle resumed once more. All of a sudden, more people began to pour on the ship; but this time, their targets were the pirates.

"Chaaaarge!"

Both Lyon and Frey turned to face their new allies. A girl with long brown hair who looked about their age was giving command to her troops from the ship stern.

"Attack! Round all the curs!"

* * *

Now the tides had turned. The pirates were slowly driven out, thanks to the rescuer, and Frey and Lyon finished the rest of them with ease. In only a few moments, the remaining pirates were surrounded and helpless. A tall and muscular figure with a mask appeared from behind the group of rescuers, and the brown haired girl from before saluted him. It did not take for a genius to figure that this person must be the real leader.

"The pirates have all been rounded up, sir!"

"Nicely done, Odessa", the masked man said with a deep yet sharp voice. The man patted her on the shoulder and turned to the pirates.

"WHAT BE THIS! A BUCCANNEER ATTACKING ANOTHER BUCCANNEER?" shouted the pirate captain as the masked man approached him.

Frey and Lyon, who were watching from the sides, exchanged a confused look.

_A pirate... attacking another pirate? What's the meaning of all this?_

The man only scoffed and moved his face closer to the pirate captain.

"Your mistakes are twofold, I'm afraid. You sprung your trap without looking to see if the game you hunted was the one you'd snare. I'm no mere pirate..." he moved his face even closer to the pirate captain's, reveling in his anxiety. "_I'm the Pirate Prince."_

The pirate captain's eyes dilated in fear as he heard that title.

"The Prince... o'Pirates? _THAT CAN'T BE_!"

The masked man then turned around from him and looked at Lyon and Frey. Even at a distance, they could still feel his intimidating aura.

"Quite a performance," he said as we walked towards them. His intentions soon became clear to Frey; he extended his hand to Lyon and was about to seize hers. Frey, however, caught it off midair and threw it off. From that brief moment of exchange, Frey caught a deep brown glimpse of his eyes through his mask.

"Who are you?" demanded Frey.

The subordinates, who were presumed to be friendlies just before, turned to hostile position. But they lowered down their weapons at a hand gesture from their leader. For a moment, the man looked impassive... before he reached for his mask and took it off.

"I am the leading man, who else?" he said, revealing a smirking rough, but handsome face.

* * *

End note: A cool character has appeared! Again, please review and tell me whether you like it or not.

Oh and I've got a special prize for anyone who can guess whose catchphrase I just used!


	3. Intermission 1

**Author's note: **Thank you very much Angel Wings-008 and Moonlight M3lody for the constructive review! It helped me much, really! I do hope that you can enlighten me again next time! :D

* * *

**Intermission 1**

**A Day in Gavaya's Lady-Go-Round**

* * *

"… What?" Gavaya gaped at the old man before him, his jaw hanging from shock and disbelief.

"I'll say it again, sonny… these are… magic dumplings!" Sairoh said, pointing at the plate of five dumplings before him.

"A-a-and it can…?" he stuttered; the shock still lingering by the edge of his tongue.

"It can… make the person who eats it fall in love with you!" the old man grinned, showing the few teeth he had left. Gavaya quickly grabbed the neck of his shirt and began to shake him violently.

"Really? REALLY? YOU'D BETTER NOT FUCK WITH ME, OLD MAN!"

"I-I-I h-have no reason – t-t-to bluff you…!" Sairoh choked and gasped in between the swings.

"ooooOOOOH YESS! YES YES FUCKING YESS! FINALLY! JUST THE THING I NEED!" Gavaya roared in delight, shaking the old man even more brutally. The old man was turning blue and was beginning to lose consciousness. He'd have literally gone on an express one-way trip to the afterlife had the barbaric man not released him just in time.

"O-oh, sorry Pops. Looks like I kinda lost meself there!" Gavaya grinned sheepishly.

"_And I thought those beautiful princesses were coming to get me for real…"_ the old man muttered under his breath. He straightened himself up and addressed his customer once more.

"Yes, the Magic Dumplings. It's like a dream come true, eh? This here is made with an ancient recipe, passed down from generation to generation. First, you'd have to gather the ingredients. The most difficult to get is the phoenix meat…" Sairoh reeled on while embracing the plate of dumplings on his hands as if it was his dear child.

"Cut the chatter, Pops, I'm taking these!" Gavaya snarled and snatched the plate from the old man.

"H-hey!"

"How much do you want?" asked Gavaya, slamming a large bag of coins on the counter. The old merchant stared blankly for a while before regaining his composure.

"Well, if you insist… How about 100K potch for each?"

"SOLD!" Gavaya grinned. "This bag here is all my travel money. I don't need changes. Smell ya later Pops!"

He took the plate of dumplings with him and hurried off.

"My, my… young men nowadays…" Sairoh mumbled, taking the bag of coins to the storage.

* * *

Tonight, dinner was exuberant in Ceras Lake Castle. Having outlined all the possibilities carefully the Armes warrior decided to carry out his schemes right this time. _(As much as his limited thinking capability allowed, he tried to offer them to the girls he met, even forcing them to take it, but the results were either girls running away from him or some new bruises on his face_). He had been eyeing a bunch of girls sitting together; Bernadette, Norma, Hazuki, and Sharmista for quite some time now behind the walls.

"Oh my, look at those cuties… Heh heh heh heh heh," he muttered, a lustful grin appeared on his face.

_An hour earlier… _

"Hey Chef! You're preparing the dishes for tonight's party, eh?" Gavaya called to Retso, the Head Chef, who was in the middle of a banquet preparation.

"Why, yes, Sir Gavaya. What can I do for you today? Perhaps you would like to request for my special dish, the Mythical Fish Sashimi, for this evening?"

"No no no no, nothing like that! I just want to ask you a little… er, favor."

He handed over the small plate of dumplings to the chef.

"These are… uh, special dumplings. I want you to give it to the girls sitting over there at dinner later," he indicated a table where the group of foreign women usually sat. The chef looked a little offended; he thought Gavaya doubted his abilities as a cook. But as annoyed as he was, he couldn't help but to feel curious about what kind of 'special dumplings' these were.

"Certainly, if you wish. But let me check this first…" Retso took the plate of dumpling and sniffed it. Apparently, he did not detect any trace of poison or other harmful materials laced as he nodded an approval.

"What the heck are you doing, man?" Gavaya irked. The idea of someone else sniffing the food you prepare for girls you fancy was baffling to him.

"Oh, nothing. These are well-made dumplings indeed," the chef assured him.

"Well of course! Anyway, be sure to give it to them girls tonight, ya hear me?"

The chef bowed in affirmation, and Gavaya waltzed out the kitchen a happy man.

_At present..._

The girls were now engaged in a heated discussion over dinner. Well, a heated discussion indeed, even though it was largely gossip, if at all. All except Hazuki, who was munching her food quietly.

"… And did you saw Roy the other day? He disguised himself as the Prince again!"

"I know, right? Apparently he tried to flirt with Lyon, but it was useless. She saw right through him from a hundred meters away."

"Huh, no doubt about it. I feel sorry for Faylen, though…"

"What?"

"Oh, she likes Roy, didn't you know that? But apparently Roy's got a crush on Lyon, so then she's got this sentiment about her."

"But I thought Lyon likes the Prince?"

"'Like' is an understatement. I think she's prepared to die ten thousand times for him. Well, good for her; her feelings didn't go unanswered seeing how the Prince is all over her as well."

"True, true."

They all nod in unison at that statement. Then, realizing the irony, they all busted in laughter. Only Hazuki kept quiet still; she ate her food slowly and appeared uninterested.

"Wow, I never thought you like gossips, Bern," Norma panted in between her laughter.

"Oh yes, Norm," said Bernadette, who was now on first-name basis with her. "I never had the chance to do this much in the Navy, you know. The only woman besides me there is just Nelis, and you know, she is… well, Nelis."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the strict, by-the-book type," Sharmista giggled.

"Apparently I was," Bernadette reminisced, "I never gave anything besides my job much thought. People tend to expect some BIG things over the children of great people. My father and I were no exception either. Honestly, I don't get _why_ they would expect something big out of _his_ daughter? My father's known nothing better but to cause trouble; I don't even remember how many times must I get my hands dirty just to cover him…"

She finished her story with a big sigh and a large bite of meat bun. It made them wonder how long had it been since she last shared this with anyone, if, in fact, she had ever shared it. Being the daughter of an excessively gung-ho admiral did have its difficulties, after all.

"Anyhow," she said, swallowing the bun, "how about you, Norma? How're things going between you and your boyfriend?"

"M-my boyfriend?" Norma stammered.

"Yes, your boyfriend! You know, Ernst. I heard you are learning to make sweets for him to eat every time he turns human? That's so sweet of you!"

"I – I never give it much thought… We are... just friends! Yeah, just friends!" the traveling performer stuttered. A faint shade of pink appeared on her cheek as she said that.

"Ooh, really?"

Both Bernadette and Sharmista jeered over her, and she turned even redder by the moment. Luckily for her, Retso had come to their table bringing a plate of dumplings.

"Excuse me, ladies. A gentleman had requested for me to bring this to you,"

"Oh, that looks delicious!" Sharmista said.

"Wow, it sure does!" Norma added.

Bernadette, on the other hand, was suspicious. She eyed the dumplings with skeptical expression.

"Excuse me," she asked Retso, "who is this 'gentleman' you speak of?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot say his name," Retso said apologetically, "But rest assured, its quality is superb, if I do say so myself."

"You mean, you are not the one who made it, Chef?"

Retso shook his head. Knowing this, Bernadette's suspicion heightened. All of a sudden, however, Hazuki snatched one of the dumplings with her chopsticks and ate it whole. All of the eyes on the table were fixed at her as she chewed left and right, and finally swallowed it. For a moment, she looked impassive; the whole table was quiet, waiting for her reaction.

"It's delicious," she said finally.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Retso, and he turned and left the table.

"Oh, then let me try it too!" Norma said, taking another dumpling. Sharmista followed suit and took one for herself as well. Dumbstruck, Bernadette could only look at her table mates as they took bites of the dumplings and nodded in appreciation.

Realizing her loss, she finally picked one and took a bite. A hint of delicious sweetness spread in her mouth at the first bite. _'It's not half bad'_, she thought.

Looking at the girls eating the dumplings, Gavaya grinned triumphantly. Within his mind, his imaginations had already started…

* * *

At that time, Sairoh was sitting alone in his shop. It had closed for the day, but he made huge profits thanks to the Magic Dumplings, and he was now counting the money himself.

"Yo, Grandpa!"

The old merchant looked up and found a beaming Shinro standing by the door.

"Oh, Shinro. Come here and take a sit, boy!"

Shinro grinned and took a seat beside his grandfather.

"Quite a haul, eh?"

"Yes, of course," Sairoh grinned toothlessly, "Sold the Magic Dumplings to a good young man today."

Shinro was surprised.

"THE Magic Dumplings?"

"Yes, THE Magic Dumplings," repeated the old man.

"Aw, dang!" cursed Shinro, "And I thought you still had some left… Oh well, I guess Lun can wait for now."

"Sorry, Shinro," the old man said apologetically, "I didn't know you'd need it."

"Nah, 's okay," Shinro shrugged. "More importantly, though, did you tell him about it?"

"About what?"

The younger merchant looked at his grandfather with horror in his face.

"About the conditions! Like, five dumplings must be eaten by one person and only one person for them to work!"

Sairoh's jaw dropped.

"… Oh, damn. Now I know what I forgot."

* * *

Gavaya's eyes widened in disbelief. What could have gone wrong? He got them to eat the dumplings but nothing happened! Nothing at all!

"_WHAT THE FLYING MONKEY FUCK, THIS IS BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!",_ he threw a tantrum, but barely kept it down so that none of what he said was actually heard, _"I GOT THEM TO EAT IT BUT NOW WHAT? OH THAT DAMNED OLD MAN! DAMN HIM FOR TRICKING ME!"_

After several minutes of fit, Gavaya was finally able to calm down.

"_Haa… haa... Wait… There must be something more to it… Why don't I just try and approach them and see what happens first? Yes, yes, I think I'll do that. Heh heh…"_

He then walked out from behind the walls of the restaurant and approached the ladies.

"Good evening, sweeties! How's your dinner? Is it good? Care to share some with me?" he said in an obviously failed attempt to be friendly. He hoped that they would somehow show some response. But unbeknownst to him, some chemical reaction had begun the prelude to disaster by the time the dumplings went inside their mouths.

"Lord Gavaya…" a feverish voice called out to him.

Gavaya immediately turned around to see his caller. There, he saw Hazuki staring at him with seductive eyes. Could it be…? He looked at the girls on the table again. They were breathing unsteadily as if they just caught a fever, and they had the same wistful eyes that were fixated on him.

"Lord Gavaya… Please, take me with you…"

"Me too…"

"No, me…"

The lustful grin once again appeared on his face. He jumped at them immediately with open arms as if to embrace them all at once.

"My sweet angels!"

_Erm, perhaps some enlightenment is in order? He didn't fulfill the condition, so how did he manage to achieve this?_

* * *

"Oh damn. This is bad," Shinro said, "I suppose you didn't tell him about the other condition as well?"

"Huh… no. I forgot, what was it again?" Sairoh scratched his head.

"Oh Grandpa, you fool," Shinro facepalmed, "if he gets a girl to eat just one dumpling, the effect will be disastrous! The girl will feel a strong infatuation towards him for about an hour. During that time, she will fell neither pity nor remorse and will try to own him for herself no matter what the cost!"

"Holy… Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk now. We can only hope that nothing bad happens."

"Yeah, I hope so…"

"How about a drink, then?"

"Sounds good. I'll go as long as it's not anywhere near the restaurant. You're treating, right, Grandpa?"

* * *

"My sweet angels!"

Gavaya dived into the group of girls, expecting to bury himself in between them. However…

*POW!*

A strong hit sent him flying back. He stumbled and crashed head first on the table behind him, inciting a shriek from an eating Viki.

"Eek!"

"… Ow, what the hell…" Gavaya groaned as he got himself up to a sitting position. When he saw the girls again, however, his surprise turned into horror. The girls Bernadette, Sharmista, and Hazuki were looking at him and each other with murderous intent. The killing aura they emanated was so great that everybody in the room could feel it. Strangely enough, though, Norma was the only one not involved in this ludicrous conflict, for she was already lying out cold on her chair.

"You bitch, he's mine!" shouted Hazuki, who had never looked angrier than this before. She seemed quite demented.

"No, he's mine, whore!" Bernadette bellowed, and both charged against each other.

"Could you bitches just fucking stand aside and LET ME AT HIM?" Sharmista screeched. Well, wasn't this interesting: Sharmista _never _cursed. The three women clashed once more, inciting Gavaya to try and set them apart.

Bad move.

He came just right after Hazuki dodged a blow from Bernadette, and it landed on his face instead. As if not enough, the kick Bernadette deflected from Sharmista landed an impact on his groin. The she-beast trio continued to fight, with almost every hit finding its mark on the most unfortunate victim.

The chef, Retso, tried his best to break the fight as well.

"Please, no fighting in the dining room!" he wallowed.

But again on the most unfortunate moment, a bottle of sauce came flying and landed on his face with a loud 'splat'. Uh-oh, it looked like that last hit had made him snap.

"Why you…" the Chef growled, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD?" He charged in, carrying a wok with lethal intention.

Even Cornelio, who was dining quietly with his groupies of Do-Re-Mi elf, was not safe from the impending apocalypse. A chair came flying towards his direction, knocking several elves in the process.

"You… MEDIOCRITY!" he roared, and he too rushed in with his conductor baton.

Total chaos ensued in the dining room, and no corner could escape its wrath. Spoon, fork, plate, even people were flying across the room.

_Meanwhile, at one of the castle corridors…_

"Prince, are you sure it's okay for you to do this…?"

Lyon and Frey were walking together across the corridor to the dining room, hand in hand. The Prince had insisted that she go out from the infirmary to get some 'good food', since she must be bored of the tasteless soups there.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've a little free time on my hand tonight, and besides, I already asked Doctor Silva's permission. You'd have to eat some good food if you want to recover faster," Frey assured.

Once they reached the door, however, they could hear shouts coming from behind it.

"Hmm? Are they having a party or something?" Frey wondered as he opened the door.

Upon seeing what had become of the dining room, however, he promptly closed it again.

"Prince, what's wrong?" Lyon asked.

"Eh… it's nothing. Really! I just had a second thought; I think I'd rather accompany you eating in the infirmary tonight."

_Well, it might be better to eat that tasteless soup for now._

* * *

"Hey sonny, good to see you again!" Sairoh grinned the next morning

Before him was Gavaya, fully bandaged and patched up from head to toe, exposing only little bruised parts.

"Boy, you sure look like a mummy! How about the dumplings yesterday? Did it work?" the old man laughed.

"Fah! Nebber min' 'bout dat, fof. Haf yu got anythin' t' sell t'day?"

"Oh yeah," Sairoh clapped his hand, "I've got a little something for you this time."

The old merchant reached for a bag and handed it over to Gavaya.

"Listen up, sonny. These are… Magic Spring Rolls!"

It did not take long for him to respond.

"SOLF!"

* * *

**End note**: Phew, it's been a while since I've wanted to write and post did. And finally I did! Well I'm planning to do these kinds of stuff every five chapter or so, so stay tuned! Please, if you want to see a scene for your favorite Suikoden V character, I'll be happy to write it up! But the first request will go to Ange Wing-008, since he's the one who managed to answer my question in the previous chapter. Kudos to you, buddy! :D


	4. The Band of The Ravens

** Angel Wings-008**: Oh, it seems my intuition had misguided me. I was pretty convinced that you're a gentleman based on your speech. Forgive me, Lady, perhaps you could let me extend you a gentleman's apology? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Band of the Ravens**

* * *

"_I am the leading man, who else?"_

The one who they called the Prince of Pirates stood boldly as he said those words. Frey and Lon couldn't help but exchange confused look; was this some kind of a play to him? After eyeing him from toe to head, however, they couldn't help but notice a certain charm about this man. The "Pirate Prince" is a tall man; standing at six feet and muscular, with a roughly cut silvery white hair. He wore a silver vest, exposing both his arm which are covered in scars over a tight black leather trouser and boots. Around his waist sits two crossed, gold-buckled belts on which he has two pouches attached to either side. A dishevelled five o-clock shadow lined up on his chin, further emphasizing his unkempt appearance. But his most prominent feature was his eyes; they are brown and dashing, like a hawk's. The pair was still feeling uneasy, however, given the circumstances and his rather… unusually sharp look.

"What is your name, then?" Frey demanded. He might have used excessive animosity, but this man's approach towards Lyon is not something he could easily overlook (_talk about jealousy_). The man, however, only scoffed at his spiteful behaviour.

"Impatient, are we? No matter, it wasn't my intention to be discourteous," he looked at Lyon, "especially to this beautiful young lady here. I'm Serge. Captain of the Band of the Ravens."

He jerked towards his men.

"Band of the Ravens…?" the Prince repeated sceptically. "What are you, truly? Pirates?"

"I don't usually concern myself with terminology, although the traditional description of 'pirates' seems to match our characteristics," Serge shrugged, finishing his explanation. At the same time, the chestnut haired girl from before walked up and addressed him.

"Both ships are secured, sir!"

"Excellent. Odessa, take the wounded to our ship and tend to them as quickly as possible," the Pirate Prince flicked a finger to the girl. "Oh, and don't forget to take the supplies from this ship. And theirs as well."

"Yes sir!" Odessa nodded an affirmative, "But what are we going to do with _them_, though?" she said, pointing at the cornered pirates.

"Well, no use keeping them around, eh? Give them some rations and let us leave."

"WAIT!"

The pirate captain bellowed defiantly at his verdict.

"YER GOIN' TER LEAVE US HERE AFTER YE STEAL OUR FOOD? OVER ME DEAD BODY!"

"Very well, then," Serge said lazily, unfazed by the man's threat, "would you like to complete an epitaph first?"

At his words, the subordinates that were keeping check on the captured pirates readied their weapons with deadly intention. Seeing this, the pirates were even more intimidated.

"ALL RIGH', ALL RIGH'! YE WON! DO WHATE'ER YE WANT!" the pirate captain admitted his defeat.

"Ah, excellent. It seems we have an understanding."

The pirates stepped aside as they (reluctantly) allowed the Band of The Raven to transfer their treasures and rations from their ship. Serge kept a watchful eye on them for a short while, before turning to face Lyon and Frey again.

"Now, would you mind introducing yourself as I have?"

There was a short pause. In that brief moment, Frey mustered his thought for a false name. Revealing himself as a royalty might invite unnecessary troubles, after all.

"... Faroush," he said finally. "Faroush Ishtar."

_Faroush was a portmanteau of his parent's names and his own, and Ishtar was a cipher of 'Arshtat', in honour of his deceased mother._

"Hmm," Serge nodded, and turned to Lyon.

"Uh... I-I'm Lyonese!" she stumbled.

As they finished the introduction, Serge looked impassive for a second; Frey seized this opportunity to take the initiative.

"So, what are you going to do? Leave us to drift on the sea, to starve to death?"

"That thought never crossed my mind," Serge said, "it takes only a couple days to the nearest port town; you can do whatever you need to replenish your rations there."

'_Well, that's a relief,'_ Lyon thought. _Maybe this man wasn't as bad as he seemed_.

"Excuse me, Captain," Odessa, who had slinked past them, interrupted, "the loading is finished. We can set sail anytime we want."

"Very well," Serge said, putting on his mask, "Exit stage right."

He and Odessa then turned around to leave, when,

"Wait!" Frey's shout stopped them on their tracks.

"What is it now?"

"I... I'm coming with you!"

Clearly, everybody on the vicinity was surprised (although there were only four of them).

"Prince...?" Lyon mumbled in shock. And even the Prince himself couldn't believe what he himself just said. But he couldn't help it; there was certain 'charisma' about this Serge that provoked his curiosity.

"Really?" Serge said, crossing his arms in a cynical gesture, "And what makes you think I will happily accept that?"

"I believe, you," Frey looked at Odessa, "Have seen what I am and what I can do. I can come with you to provide extra fighting power."

He then switched and gave a glaring look directly into Serge's eyes, as if trying to outstare him.

"... Do you really think we'll trust you, just like that?" Odessa demanded. Besides Serge, she was the one who looked the least unnerved by the Prince's bold decision.

"Nothing. I can only give you my word, and that's that."

"Hmph," Serge snorted, "And this is coming from a man who denied us his real name?"

It would appear that he saw right through Frey's farce. Because of this, Lyon shot him a worried look, but the Prince returned her an assuring gaze.

"I might ask the same of you," Frey replied, undaunted by Serge's taunts.

For a moment, both men seemed to glare intensively at each other; although, of course, it is difficult to make what kind of expression Serge had behind his iron mask out. His posture looked a little bit too relaxed as well, concerning the situation.

"Fair enough," he said finally, "Listen, kid - Faroush. If you want to join _me_, you'll do exactly as I say. I, me, and myself, I decide how things are run here. Understood?"

"Yes."

The agreement had been sealed. Serge then made a little jerk of the head for Frey and Lyon to follow him, and they strode past the deck to reach the other end. There, another ship was tethered with steel hook to the ship they're currently on. Walking closer to the Raven's ship, Frey and Lyon were struck in awe at the sight of it. It was gigantic; with overall length expanding about a hundred and fifty meters. It lacks any kind of ornaments; rather, it had the look of a massive powerhouse. Cannons were protruding from both side of the ship's portside, and a structure much like a fortress stood up on its deck.

"_Wow... Prince, this ship is massive!"_ Lyon whispered to Frey.

"This is the Revanchist," said Serge; a hint of pride eminent in his voice. "She a ship enough for you?"

Frey could only nod in admiration as the ship's crews threw them a rope ladder. Serge stepped aside and hinted for Frey and Lon to climb up first. They obeyed, and climbed the ladder as Serge and Odessa watched. Once they're out of earshot, Odessa spoke in a low tone,

"It seems our ranks grow by the hour eh, Captain?"

"And our trouble with them."

* * *

**End note:** A pretty short chapter indeed. And it was far harder to write than I had imagined. Looks like I still suck at writing scenes involving psychological warfare. So, could could anyone of you give me some pointers? I might need it for future references, you see. ^^


	5. Aboard the Revanchist

**Author's Note:** Thanks Angel for reminding me about the tense inconsistency! Indeed switching between past, present, and future tense is a bad habit of mine (not just "a", more like "the"), which goes back to the date when I was still a time traveler, haha! Okay, that wasn't relevant, lol. I've tried working on it, and I think it seems better than it was before. Still, thank you for pointing it out again!

Okay, enough chatter, let me present to you all Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Aboard The Revanchist**

* * *

The Revanchist was truly a magnificent sight to behold. Contrary to its intimidating outwards, its inwards were warm and cosy. It even vaguely reminded Frey of the Dahak, the Raftfleet flagship that he used to stay in. The Prince and his bodyguard were now strolling along the passageway, admiring its architecture. Odessa had instructed them to go down the path leading to the main hall; someone will come to fetch them up later. Seeing how large the ship was, it might have been a difficult task if it weren't for the direction signs placed conveniently every here and there.

"_Lyon, don't you think this ship kind of feels like the Dahak?"_ Frey whispered.

But Lyon did not respond.

"_Lyon?"_

Frey turned to her; she was looking around the ship interior with glimmering eyes.

"_Oh well, let her be,"_ Frey sighed.

They continued to walk down the ingress, until they saw someone approaching them. It was a plump, bald man, and he came to greet them with a merry expression.

"Oh my, my, welcome!"

A closer observation revealed that he somehow looked like an older, male version of Marina; he had big, round eyes, flat nose, and a thick, bushy brown beard. He was also stout and short, standing about a foot shorter than the Prince himself.

"I'm Olaf, the caretaker of this ship. You must be newcomers, yes?" he said, holding up an arm in a friendly gesture.

Frey nodded and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Olaf. My name is Faroush." He took Olaf's hand and shook it, and Lyon, too, followed suit.

"Well, I must say! I'm pleased to see new faces here," he continued to blabber, "Our family is getting bigger and bigger. Oh, the joy!"

"Odessa sent us here," Frey said, cutting him politely. "She said you'll show us the way to our room."

"Ah, yes! Sorry about that, please, follow me!" he grinned apologetically, and gestured for them to follow him.

Frey looked at Lyon and threw a 'he seems like a nice person' gaze at her, to which she nodded and smiled. The three of them then continued to tread down the hallways.

"I'm sorry, but we are currently having space constraints at the moment," Olaf explained as they walk, "I hope you don't mind, but you and your girlfriend will have to share a room."

"No, no, we are nothing like that!" Lyon quickly dismissed, "We are just friends!"

Afterwards, she quickly turned to Frey.

"_Sorry, Prince,"_ she mouthed, "_I couldn't tell him I'm your bodyguard, now, can I?"_

The Prince nodded an understanding, although he still looked a little down.

"Hmm, no?" Olaf said, surprised. "… Ah, my bad, my bad. I thought you two look so close together. You could have been a lovely couple. Hahahaha!"

Lyon's face turned a faintest shadow of pink at Olaf's last comment. Luckily for her, it went unnoticed as the man reeled on.

"But I haven't heard of the Captain giving a newcomer a room of his own. Usually, he'll just stuff them together in the same bunk."

Frey raised his eyebrows. _'Stuff them together?' What are they? Sardines?_

"You must have made quite an impression on him." The caretaker turned to face Frey and grinned, showing a row of yellow teeth.

Frey tried to smile back, but what came out was actually something more akin to a grimace. He'd love to hear Olaf talking all the more, but there were more urgent matters pressing at the moment.

"Olaf? If you don't mind, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Ah? Oh yes. Go on ahead, lad."

"It's about the Band of the Raven. What are your – erm, *our* objectives? What's with the… you know, ship raidings and all that?"

All of a sudden, the caretaker had a serious look on his face.

"Didn't the Captain tell you about this?"

Frey shook his head; Olaf scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, since you're already here, I guess the Captain wouldn't mind if I tell you. The truth is… We are gathering military strength."

Well, this was certainly something. Frey had thought that something was going on behind these apparently random criminal acts, but never would had he guessed it was all about accumulating martial force . He looked at Lyon, and she seemed just as perplexed as he was.

"Military… strength? What for?"

Olaf turned to face the Prince this time, and looked directly at his eyes.

"You will see later. It would take days if I tell you right now. And besides," he added, when Frey looked like he was about to pursue the subject, "The young lady here doesn't look too well. Maybe it's better if we quickly get you both to rest."

Frey looked at Lyon. It seemed like sea sickness had begun to affect her again. Only this time, it took slower than it usually did. Holding her steady, he whispered to her,

"Are you okay?"

"I – I'm alright…" she assured him, albeit with a little shaky voice. She then took a few deep breaths and began to walk steadier.

As much as Frey was concerned about Lyon's well-being, however, the secretive behaviour of the caretaker did naught but heighten his curiosity. He decided to push his luck once more; this time starting from a matter of less importance.

"The one who told us to find you," Frey said, as they descended a stairway (he took a firm grip on Lyon's shoulders to support her), "Odessa, she is the Vice-Captain of the Ravens, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. Odessa Silverberg… she is our Vice-Captain. And one hell of a woman, she is. She came from the revered Silverberg family, you know? And she lived up to their reputations too, while being young and all!"

"Silverberg…"

The name sounded familiar to him, but he could not figure when or where he heard it. It was, if he recalled correctly, pretty long ago. _Was it something that he heard in his parents' talk? Or was it something that the Queen's Knight discussed? Or perhaps... more recently, something he'd heard from Lucretia and the others?_ Deep in thought as he was, however, Olaf's sudden notice snapped Frey out of his musings.

"Ah, here we are!" he said, stopping in front of one of the doors in the corridor. He opened it and stepped aside, letting Frey and Lyon take a peek at the room.

"It's a bit small, but it should be enough for two people," he said, pointing at a bunk bed and a table with two chairs.

"It's great! Thank you very much for your help!" Frey said.

"No problem, m'boy! Now, if you need anything else, I will be hanging around this floor. Oh, and dinner will be served to your room. It seems the young lady is not comfortable moving around the ship." Olaf grinned.

"Much obliged," Frey replied, and Olaf walked away, leaving them alone in front of the room.

To be honest, there were still many questions lingering on his mind; particularly about Serge. His ever-cryptic demeanour was what provoked Frey's desire to know. '_What's the diabolical plan behind his amassing military might? Who is he trying to oppose? Who… is he?'_

As much as he would like to pursue the answers, however, he decided to leave things as it was. There would be no point trying to get a satisfactory explanation at this point. At least, not when he was still a newcomer and hadn't gained the Ravens' trust.

He led Lyon into the room instead, and helped her seated on the lower bunk of the bed.

"How are you feeling now, Lyon?"

"Much better, Your Highness. Thank you for your concern," she asserted.

Indeed, colour had come back to her face, and she was now breathing more easily.

"Good," Frey smiled, getting up from the bed and settled himself on one of the chairs, "Why don't you lie down and take a little nap?"

"I think... I'll do just like you say."

Frey was surprised at her response; he had expected her to argue, but she was unusually obedient right now. Perhaps the exhaustion from all the fighting, in addition to the sea sickness, had made her run dry. She tucked herself in beneath the blanket, and not long after, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_Later at night, in front of the captain's cabin..._

*Knock knock*

"Captain, this is Odessa. I've brought the reports."

"Come in, then."

The door swung open, and Odessa stepped into the room. The cabin itself was nothing less than marvellous; filled with numerous high class ornaments and furniture. On the floor, there was a crimson carpet made of the highest quality of wool. At the corner, a regal bed that looked like it was made for a king stood.

The Captain himself was sitting on a luxurious sofa, while sipping a cup of tea. Odessa settled herself down in front of him, and the Captain poured her a serving. She muttered a word of thanks, and took a sip.

"So?"

"The recruitment progress in most of our affiliated area has been going well," Odessa began her report, "reports have it that more volunteers are willing to support our cause."

"It's a start," Serge nodded, taking another sip of tea, "but battle outcome isn't determined by numbers alone. What I am more concerned about at the moment is... how did the negotiations with the dwarves go?"

"Not so well, I'm afraid. They're still stubbornly maintaining their policy of outer-world isolation."

"Hmm."

Serge put his teacup down and hung his head, seemingly to be deep in thought. After a couple of minutes in silence, he looked at Odessa again.

"Have you got anything to report on the battle progression?"

Odessa frowned. "Nothing much, sir. I'm afraid this is slowly turning into a war of attrition. Our hit-and-run tactics don't seem to affect them much anymore. There were even reports of failed ambushes at the Empire's caravans in Seek Valley and Kalekka. Both counts made us suffer quite significant losses."

"..."

Serge was consumed in thought.

_If no big moves were to be made soon, defeat seemed inevitable._

"Looks like this is coming sooner than I had expected... Have we any better options?"

"No, sir," said Odessa firmly, "I'm afraid this is exactly the time we have to carry out with the plan."

"So that's that, then," Serge nodded, "Very well. You may be dismissed."

But the Vice-Captain did not stir.

"Sir, I have a question before I leave. That guy, Faroush... Why did you let him come?"

"He did mention something about you witnessing him fight," Serge said, crossing his legs, "have you any doubt with your own judgement, now? You'd have objected before long if that was the case."

"No, sir, but surely you don't think we can trust him? We haven't even seen him before today! We don't know anything about him!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Serge, his lips formed a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Odessa. Clearly, she had no idea of what the captain was thinking. Although if she had, she would have been the world's most avid mind-reader by now.

"Did you not notice something... peculiar about the boy? His appearance, disposition, anything?"

Odessa shook her head.

"My hunch is that he is of Falenan Royal Family."

Odessa's eyes widened. _The boy... a Falenan Royalty_? She was so shocked that when she tried to speak, no coherent words could come out of her mouth. Serge noticed this and carried on with his explanation.

"I have stepped into many parts of the world, and the one thing I'm grateful for is my acute ears for accent. That boy... he is definitely a Falenan, no doubt about it. And from the way he carries himself, he must have had some fine upbringing. A noble... or royalty, of sort. As to why I presume it is the latter... it is largely an assumption on my part, but rumour has it that the new Queen of Falena has abolished the Sacred Games system to pick her husband. If he was a Noble's son, what opportunity could be greater than now to court the young Queen and win her heart? Why would he go on an aimless journey instead?"

When he finished breaking down his hypothesis, Serge saw that Odessa was but less from convinced.

"An assumption is just an assumption," he added, "As we've got no proof at the moment, we could only wait and see how things unveil by themselves. Just like any self-respecting leading men should."

Odessa nodded, although she was still uneasy about the subject.

"If that were so... why do you take the risk of involving him in the first place? If anything happens to him, if he gets killed or..." she trailed off, basking in the horror of what might become of their cause - if a wrong move wounded up in having the Queendom of Falena as their enemy.

"You'd be surprised by how much I can gather from looking into a person's eyes," said Serge, "Unlike many other nobles and royalties I've met, he is not a snot-nosed brat. He had seen his fair share of blood and pain; I can tell he is far tougher than he looks. He will do just fine."

There was a silence after Serge revealed his reasoning. For a couple of minutes, Serge did nothing but look at Odessa, while Odessa herself was still immersed in her own thoughts.

"I'm thinking of placing him into the elite fighters division. And his girlfriend as well. Do you have any objections?"

Odessa was flabbergasted.

"Why, yes! Everything to do with it, in fact! Why do you include someone who we barely know into such an important branch? Why do you think...?"

"Objections regarding their capabilities; fighting prowess, if I may add," Serge cut her abruptly.

Odessa fell silent, and shook her head. As much as she would like to argue, she had witnessed their strength first hand. There was no denying their martial prowess, and that was that.

"But, Sir..." she started to speak again.

"Too late, Odessa! We will reach the base tomorrow morning. Get some rest; you'll need it."

"... Good night, then, Captain."

* * *

**End note: **Phew, writing this chapter is like a breath of fresh air to me compared to the last one. Not only it was easier, but it was also more fun to do. :D

At first, I thought of the title "Voyage of The Revanchist", but it would make it sound like plagiarism, on top of being a total ripoff from the abominable cataclysmic material called "Narnia". And I won't be able to go on without shoving my head up my ass. Sorry Narnia fans, but I just had to point that out. Narnia and Suikoden just do not go well together. No offense intended.

Oh, and also, I've managed to invest some more time for proofreading this time, so I hope it's okay, but please, if you find any grammatical or vocabulary errors, feel free to point that out. :)


	6. The Headquarters

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! It was most kind. Oh, and M3lody, yeah, that's what I intend to. I want to establish a connection between Suikoden V and Suikoden I with my story, so I will need all of you guys to give me advice whether I'm doing things right without defiling the canons. If any of you notice me stray from the canons, slap me, punch me in the face, I don't care, just tell me, ok? :)

Okay, here goes Chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Headquarters**

* * *

Lyon woke up early next morning, still wrapped in the blanket on the lower side of the bunk bed. She slowly got up from her bed, folded her blanket, and walked up close to the cabin's window. A chink of sky was visible between the curtains. It was the cool, clear blue of watered ink, still somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for the Prince's slow, deep breathing. She glanced over the dark shape he made beside the bed. He was sleeping on the chair; his neck slightly crooked and his arms crossed. Lyon wondered whether he had fallen asleep watching her. This idea made her feel strangely guilty and self-loathing, yet happy, that the Prince had gone on such lengths for her.

Draping his sleeping figure with another blanket, Lyon could not help but feel curious about the peculiar warmth that she had in her chest. Usually, anything less than the Prince's complete comfort would make her aggravated. But now, after finding herself in a reversed situation, it might not be... so bad, after all. She walked to the table carefully as not to wake the Prince up, and poured herself a cup of water. The sensation of water going through her throat was refreshing; the sea sickness had completely left her. It seemed, like what Georg used to say, that once they got used to it, it wouldn't affect them so much as it had in the beginning.

Lyon settled down on her bed again, immersed in her own thoughts. It had been half a month since they left Falena. Lady Haswar, Miakis, and the Princess... how were they doing? Surely the true Coronation Ceremony had been held out, and Miakis would be appointed the acting-Commander of the Queen's Knight in the Prince's absence. Had they stayed, she would had been a full-fledged Queen's Knight beside the Prince as they stand tall for the Queendom of Falena, safeguarding her Queen and her people. But she did not regret it, not one bit. If this was what the Prince wanted, she would follow him even to the corners of the world.

Suddenly, a deafening siren sprung out and pierced her ears. It came from the ship itself, signalling its arrival. Lyon hurried to the window and looked out; what she saw was truly a sight to behold. Before them was a massive bluff, with a gigantic cove serving as the entrance. A fleet of smaller ships were harboured and bound fast to the anchorage.

This was the base of the Ravens.

Lyon turned to the Prince; he was still fast asleep. He was exhausted; Lyon knew this all too well, but she still moved to wake him up. Slightly cursing herself, she gently shook his body and whispered to him.

"_Prince, wake up! We've arrived!"_

Prince Freyjadour, who did not even stir when the sonorous horn was sounded, jolted and blinked at the sound of her voice. It seemed that the saying is true; every man had his own switch to waking up. And perhaps, this was his (he's similar to his aunt, Sialeeds, in this regard).

"Mmh... Is it... morning now?" he said in a hazy voice.

"Yes, Prince," said Lyon softly, "we have arrived at their base!"

"I... see. Water..."

The bodyguard promptly grabbed another cup, filled it, and handed it to him. He took the cup from her and drained its content, shaking his head to get rid of the drowsiness afterwards. He then removed the blanked draping him, folded it, and handed it to Lyon, before he stood up and moved closer to the window. The sun had risen now, albeit still a little hidden by the clouds.

"So, this is the Ravens' hideout, eh..." he muttered. "Lyon, I want to tell you something," he turned to the bodyguard with a serious expression, "From now on, whenever we are in public, we shall refer to each other with our aliases. That means you will call me Faroush, and I will call you Lyonese. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness! I mean – Faroush!" she amended hastily.

"Careful," he smiled at her. "Now, shall we go?"

"Yes!"

They both readied themselves and did a perfunctory tidying up, before Frey reached for the handle and opened the cabin door. The first thing that greeted them once they got out of the room was panic; a sea of ship crews (presumed, from their uniforms) were scurrying all over the place, and the hallways were a total mess.

"Move it! Move it!" grunted one of the crews that bumped to Frey while running.

"Pri – Faroush, where do we go now?" Lyon asked nervously, moving closer to the Prince.

"I don't know, but we should find Olaf first," Frey replied, wincing as another crewman stepped on his foot.

Pushing against the stream of humans, they scrutinized the hallways for a plump and bald figure. It was exceedingly difficult, especially since there were numerous towering bodies that blocked their lines of sight.

Yet on a fortuitous turn of events, it proved that their search was unnecessary.

"Faroush! Lyonese!" a wheezy voice called.

Frey and Lyon turned around and saw Olaf standing on an aisle, free of the incoming traffic. They both hurried to him.

"Olaf! We were looking for you!" Lyon panted, after getting out from the crowd's flow.

"Yeah, we were going to ask you for directions," Frey added.

"Directions, lad? Hmm, all I know is that newcomers should go and join the queue to the Great Hall. Here, I'll show you. Follow me."

Olaf started walking towards the opposite direction, followed closely by Frey and Lyon. Just a few steps after, however, another voice stopped them right on their tracks.

"Wait, Olaf!"

They turned around, again, only for this time to see...

"Vice-Captain?"

"They are coming with me, Olaf," said Odessa. "Captain's orders."

"Oh, is that so?"

The old caretaker was still nonplussed, but quickly caught himself on the word "Captain".

"Well, I guess you guys should follow her, then," he said to Frey and Lyon.

Odessa gave a stiff nod, and instructed them to follow her. Before they leave, Frey gave a small appreciative nod to Olaf, which the caretaker grinned to. The three of them then took off to the same direction where Frey and Lyon came from before. On a (perhaps) not-so-strange note, the crowd opened a passage for them; most likely because Odessa was there.

"Excuse me... Miss Odessa?" Lyon called to her.

"Yes?" she replied, a subtle coldness in her voice.

"I wonder if you could... tell us where we are heading?"

"You will see later," she said in a flat tone.

Well, they might be newcomers, but wasn't this Vice-Captain being unusually aloof? Lyon had, in fact, been meaning to ask about the Captain's absence, but Odessa's behaviour wasn't encouraging. She looked at Frey, but he simply shrugged and put up a 'let's-play-along' expression. The three of them continued to stride through the ship's pathways and corridors, until they had gotten out of the ship, and descended the stairs connecting the ship's deck with the cove's port.

They stopped in front of a thick steel door, guarded by two armed men. Odessa walked up front and talked to them, to which they stepped aside. One of the guards pulled down a lever, and with a great creak, the door gradually started to swing open. They walked through the hatch, and soon after, they were standing at one end of a very long and marvellous structure made of rock. On top of them, there was a huge jagged dome of earthen brown granite ceiling. The floor and walls were rough and uneven, as they were naturally structured, but at the same time, it gave an impression of toughness and impenetrability.

Frey and Lyon stepped over to the hedge on the right side, and saw a massive hall. The level they were at was particularly high; there were many more stories beneath the one they were standing on, and one could feel the vertigo by simply standing by the edge.

"What are you two looking at? Come!" Odessa snarled.

"Yes!"

Halfway across the stony corridor was an intersection. The front way was leading downstairs, and the other two passages led into other rooms.

"This way," said Odessa; she walked down the front way and led them down the stairs.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment and books, others battered bags. Then, like before, the crowd stepped aside and gave them way, some were waving respectful gestures to the Vice-Captain. Odessa grimaced to them and continued the walk. After several minutes, they've reached a wooden door. Odessa opened it, revealing another part of the corridor where it was curiously prim and proper. The jagged floor from before were now replaced with smooth granite steps, and the walls with lustrous white marble.

They strode down the pathway, walking through a pair of heavy oak doors, until Odessa stopped at a third. Frey and Lyon ceased their movements at once, and waited. The Vice-Captain gave the door a few little knocks and opened it a little.

"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone," she said, before she disappeared behind the door.

Lyon and Frey exchanged a puzzled look for a second before following her.

_Everyone?_

However, what she meant soon became clear. Behind the door was a very large and spacious room, and in the middle of it was a long, ornate square table. Around it, four people were sitting, illuminated by the light of the sun coming from the windows at the end of the room.

"Hello guys," greeted Odessa.

"Hey there Odessa!" said a tall man with a rough and burly voice, who was sitting on the farther end of the table. He looked a lot older than the rest of the people sitting on the table, yet he was the most muscular. He wore black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg, and bore a large, black tribal tattoo on his bare chest. He also had unkempt and spiky black hair, with a black bandanna and a metal gauntlet on his right arm. On the table right in front of him was a black great sword.

"Who are those guys coming with you?" snarled a hostile voice. It came from a dark skinned young man, who was sitting beside the older man. He had sandy blond hair and slender build. He wore a brown vest and shorts, and on both side of his thighs hung two swords, which were tied up to his sash.

"Oh, are they newcomers?" said a mellow-voiced young woman. She was beautiful; she had green eyes and crimson hair, and she seemed to be in her early twenties. She also wore a beige magician's robe with a hood and a white sash on her hip.

The last person, who was keeping quiet all this time, was a big and muscular man. He had a shortly cut blond hair and rugged face, with narrow eyes and high cheekbones. He wore a green tunic over a pair of black trousers, and a pair of tightly knotted leather boots. On his back were a cape and a large broadsword, wrapped in a cloth and fastened to his shoulders with a leather belt.

"Yes, Liliana," Odessa said to the crimson haired woman. "People, I want you to meet Faroush and Lyonese."

Frey and Lyon bowed at their respective introductions.

"They have volunteered to join our cause, and therefore they fight alongside us now."

"And what does this have to do with us?" demanded the dark skinned young man impatiently; "New recruits should be joining the inauguration on the Great Hall down below! This is neither time nor place for them!"

"Yes, but the Captain had told me to bring them here," said Odessa, with a hint of displeasure in her voice, "He said he would consider appointing them as the new members of the Ravens' Talons."

The young man looked as if Odessa had just hit her, and the temperature in the room might have dropped ten degrees.

"Ravens' Talons?" Frey whispered.

"It's the name of the elite fighting group in the Ravens," Odessa explained, "highest-ranked officers that usually takes the more dangerous missions, including covert intelligence and assassinations. And they are current members."

Frey and Lyon's faces drained out of colour at the word "assassination". Precisely, it was because the gist of it reminded them of the abominable Nether Gate. Before Frey could open his mouth protest, however, the black haired (old) man erupted with laughter.

"Haa haa haa haa! Another bold decision by the Captain, eh? I like the deal!"

"Uh, actually..."

Frey tried to interrupt, but the man kept on laughing... and reached for his sword.

"Haa haa haa! If that's how it is, why don't ya let me give a little warm 'welcome'?" He stood up, hoisted the gigantic sword on his shoulder, and flexed his arms and neck, seemingly ready to fight. But before he could move to give a taste of the 'welcome' he was talking about, the dark skinned young man halted him.

"Wait, Zack."

He was on his feet as fell, with an expression of someone ready to draw blood.

"I don't like this. Not one bit. Be it Captain's order or whatever, I will NOT allow these two join. Not if I can help it."

"Kain!" Odessa shouted. "I don't like the idea much, either, but there's no need to get all worked up for this! We can talk to the Captain again later!"

"No!" Kain roared, "I don't know what kind of dirty tricks they used on the Captain, but if they were to get any ideas about jumping the hierarchy, then I have to pound the harshness of reality to them! They will get the taste of our strength!"

He jumped from his seat and landed right in front of them, drawing his swords and pointing them at Frey.

"Come!"

Frey was initially against the idea of joining a group of assassins as well... but now that someone had provoked him, he would not back off. A challenge must be answered.

"If that's what we need to do to prove ourselves..." he reached for his tri-nunchaku and stretched it, "then so be it. I will be your opponent."

"Hold on a second, you two!" bellowed Odessa. She knew she would use every ounce of her power to stop the fight, but it seemed there was no going back for the two. Still, she tried to step in between the two arduous young men even though she knew it's futile.

Before she could get to interfere, however, she found her way blocked… by Lyon.

"It's okay," she assured, "Faroush won't lose."

"It's not a matter of…!" Odessa stammered furiously. But she had snapped, and the last of her sentence were chewed back begrudgingly.

"Fine! Do as you wish, then!"

"I won't hold back," Kain hissed, his voice laden with murderous intent.

"Don't try to."

* * *

**End note:** So, how's that? I hope the buildup for the fight scene wasn't too cheesy. It's been a while since I got to write a serious fight scene, and now I'm fired up! I intended to include it in this chapter as well, but I've written quite long already, and what can I say? I'm just that impatient, like a bull on viagra. So, sorry! I guess you have to wait, but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer and worth the while.

Oh, and I've just left the anonymous review on. Thanks for the tip!

NOTE: anyone can guess who is the last unnamed guy from the Talons?


	7. The Ravens' Talons

Author's note: Kudos to Fortune for getting that right! But I think you'd have to wait for the prize, since I haven't even get started on Angel's, lol. And thanks for the tip; I'll definitely keep that in mind. Oh, and Humphrey isn't that much of a pirate in this story as he is a landlubber, like you said. The Ravens don't just do pirating, as you will see later. :)

With that in mind, I bringeth thee Chapter 8!

_Oh before I forget, for those of you who haven't read the earlier chapters, Prince Freyjadour Falenas is referred to as "Faroush" and Lyon as "Lyonese" whenever they are in public. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Ravens' Talons**

* * *

The two young men stood off against each other, their weapons ready. Their glares met; it was so intense that it seemed like sparks were emitted from between them. The atmosphere in the room became more and more intense to the point where the air itself seemed to boil; normal people would not be able to withstand the pressure. Somehow, the people inside the room seemed unfazed; a testament to their own respective strengths. The crimson haired woman, in particular, was able to get up from her seat and joined Odessa and Lyon at where they were standing.

"Hello there," she smiled and greeted Lyon.

"Um, hello," Lyon replied nervously. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of the lady standing before her now that she's up close. She was tall and voluptuous; her long, scarlet hair flowed like a flaming mane, and her green eyes seemed to glow like emeralds.

"I'm Liliana. Liliana Gunther. You can call me Liliana."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Liliana. My name is Lyonese."

"Lyonese? What a cute name! It's so like you!" Liliana smiled.

"M-me?" Lyon stammered.

"Yes, you! Oh, you're so cute... I want to have you as my little sister, but can I?"

"Uh, I…"

Lyon blushed. She felt a mixture of embarrassment and chagrin; it looked like she still had not gotten used to being praised this way. This might had been funny if the situation wasn't as serious as this.

"Li, be quiet!" Odessa hissed.

"Oops, sorry!" Liliana giggled.

But the two young men hardly took any notice of those dilly-dallies. Right now, there were only the two of them in their world, encased in an illusionary cage. Frey saluted Kain, to which the latter did not even bother to respond. They both then assumed their fighting stances; Frey pressed his tri-nunchaku to form a rod, and Kain lifted his swords and brought them to his left side. For a minute or so, they seemed to stare endlessly at each other, until…

"Say, Lyonese, is Faroush your boyfriend?"

Liliana broke the spell, and both young warriors simultaneously charged at each other at the cue. Kain was the more aggressive; it seemed from the way he thrust the sword in his right arm, he wanted to end this match with a single blow. Unfortunately for him, Frey wasn't that easy of an opponent. He quickly read the line of the thrust and dodged it in a hairbreadth. Then, he quickly countered and swung his rod to Kain's face.

*Clang!*

A sound of steel hitting each other echoed in the room. Kain had parried the swing using his other (left) sword, and he quickly followed through with an upwards slash from his right sword. Again, Frey evaded it by slightly jumping backwards. Both fighters distanced themselves from each other.

'_This guy... he's strong,'_ Frey thought. From his experience, fighters using dual swords were supposed to be stronger at offence but weaker at defence. They excel at executing swift attacks, thanks to an additional blade at their disposal. But once their attacks got countered, it was supposedly harder for them to defend themselves since they've got only one arm behind their sword. Yet Kain easily repelled a two handed swing from his rod, an attack that should stagger most swordsmen's two handed grip, with only one hand. This showed Frey just how much strength his opponent had. The Prince couldn't help but be vaguely reminded of Richard, the Lindwurm Mercenary's Blademaster, whose strength and prowess with the sword was almost unparalleled.

Frey decided to change his tactics. He twisted his convertible weapon, and the rod came off as a nunchaku. Seeing this, Kain sprung himself at full speed, making a pincer arc aimed at Frey's torso with both swords. Frey did not bother to dodge or block Kain's strike this time. Instead, he parried it with the tip of his nunchaku, changing the direction of the slash slightly upwards and shaking Kain's balance. In that instant, he quickly followed through with another swing of his nunchaku aimed at Kain's head.

*POW!*

The strike had bashed Kain square on the cheek. Quite surprisingly, he did not seem hurt at all. He only looked impassive for a second, before his expression changed into that of rage.

"Haaa!"

He let out a cry and charged at Frey once more. But the Prince was more than ready for the attack. He dodged a descending slash from Kain's right sword, parried a thrust from Kain's left, and flicked his nunchaku at Kain's face in return.

*WHACK!*

This time, it landed on his chin. Feeling the impact shaking his brain, the young Talon quickly jumped back to regain his balance.

"Damn you..." he growled. He looked visibly shocked, but all the more furious at the same time .

To those witnessing this fight, the victor of the duel seemed obvious right now. For he who could not keep his calm in a fight would not be able to 'see' his opponent, and would surely lose. That much was certain. Until...

"Ssshh..."

Kain drew a deep breath, and the fiery aura surrounding him vanished. Instead, it was replaced by a calm, yet deadly air. He just stood perfectly still for a while, rendering Frey unable to predict his next move. Then, he slowly lifted up his right leg and outstretched his arms.

He was changing his stance.

Kain now stood on one leg, his right arm drawn to his back while holding the sword, and his left arm outstretched, clenching the other sword in a reverse grip.

This made even Liliana, who was teasing Lyon and not paying full attention to the battle until a while ago, became austere. The temperature of the room rose, and all of those in the room had deadpan expressions. Only Lyon and Frey seemed clueless about the gravity of the situation; the latter tried to analyze the purpose of the new posture, but to no avail.

"This is bad," Liliana muttered.

"Bad? Why?" Lyon asked, filled with concern.

"Your boyfriend is good. No, he really is strong, I'll give you that. But now that he has made Kain serious and assumes that stance... this is going to get ugly."

Lyon's eyes dilated in horror. If what Liliana said is true, then, the Prince...

But before Lyon could even express her concern, the fight had resumed once more. Kain had charged towards Frey, blindingly fast. But the Prince did not lose in speed either; both warriors clashed their weapons, steel slamming against steel, and in a split second, they had emerged, back to back. For a short while, neither seemed harmed by the other's attack, until...

"Ugh!" Frey let out a suppressed groan. There was a cut on his left shoulder; blood was dripping from it.

"Faroush!" Lyon cried. What she feared came true; the Prince was hurt, and this would get worse unless something was done.

But her shriek only served as a cue; both combatants charged at each other and clashed once again. They moved so fast that even Lyon's trained eyes had difficulties following their movements.

But from those small fractions that she managed to capture, Lyon noticed something.

"... Why?" she rasped, after seeing another slice got through Frey's defences. "Why did he get hit?"

Their speeds were comparable, and the Prince saw Kain's incoming attacks. So he should had been able to read the flow to dodge or block it.

"_So... why are only Kain's attacks getting through?"_

Lyon probed over Kain's attacks once more, and her eyes widened. It looked like he was... dancing. His blades slashed through the air with apparent ease, as if blending with the air itself, delivering deadly strikes to the opponent. It was so graceful.

"The Dance of the Long Sword."

"Eh?"

Lyon turned to Liliana.

"That is Kain's best technique. Usually, when we use a long sword to slash anything, we make use of the sword and slice directly downwards to maximize the force behind it... But because the actions are big, the attack is easily anticipated by the opponent, and hence it has a lower rate of success."

The scarlet haired woman paused and looked at Lyon.

"So... what do you think must be done to keep your opponent from anticipating your attacks?"

Lyon looked puzzled.

"You move so quickly that your opponent couldn't see your attack, or... catch your enemy unaware?"

Liliana shook her head.

"There is something simpler than that."

"Something... simpler?"

Then, the realization hit her.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes," Liliana nodded, "changing the direction of what should have been a direct attack after your opponent has seen through it... An attack from an unexpected direction."

"But that's impossible!" Lyon protested, "You can't change the trajectory of the sword after its speed has increased! It will tear off your muscles and twist your bones!"

"He can do it," Liliana stated firmly, "Kain... has been gifted with an equilibrioceptional ability. A natural talent that is born from the exceptional flexibility of the muscles and joints. You could say this is a technique that only he can do."

"But, his opponent is Faroush..."

"Like I said, Faroush is indeed very skilled. There's no doubt he would be able to see through and counter any of Kain's normal attacks. But in this case, it's the exact opposite. The better fighter you are, the easier it is for you to be mesmerised by Kain's enchanting swordplay. Thus in the end, the more engulfed you'll be by the attack... and you won't be able to escape."

"T-that's..."

'_No... If this battle goes on, then the Prince will...'_

She promptly moved to stop the duel, but her path was blocked by Odessa.

"Rather ironic, isn't it?" she scoffed. "You are the one who allowed this fight to happen, and now you want to stop it? Where's all your confidence from earlier gone?"

"But this is different!" Lyon pleaded, "They're fighting to kill! You may punish me later, but please let me through! I have to stop them!"

"... Don't worry," Odessa said, "if things really get dangerous, I will be the one to stop them myself. Besides, Faroush doesn't seem like he's out of tricks yet. Stopping the fight now would only serve to humiliate him."

Lyon looked at Frey. There was still fighting spirit in his eyes. That's right... the Prince had not given up yet. She clenched her fists, praying her best hopes to the heavens.

Meanwhile, Frey himself was getting distressed.

"Damn...!" he groaned as another slice had gotten past his guard, cutting him on the chest. Though the wounds he suffered were all shallow, he felt like he'd been driven little by little to a corner. It was evident when he could not avoid or block Kain's assaults, let alone follow through with an attack of his own.

'_Damn it! I saw his attacks coming, and my blocks were perfect! Yet still they connect... why?'_

Another voice called from within his brain. In contrast to his now chaotic mind state, this voice sounded calmer, and more analytical.

'_**Think, Frey, think! If the attacks were still able to get you even though you have dodged or blocked them... it must mean that the angles of those strikes aren't normal at all!'**_

'_But how? You can't change the course of your slash after execution; it'll injure yourself!'_

'_**However he does it doesn't matter. The fact proves that he can do it! You can't follow his attacks with your eyes, so what now?'**_

'_What now? Wait, you don't mean...'_

This was it. He knew what could be done, and he needed to do it fast. He jumped away from Kain and regained some distance.

"Bah, what's going on? I thought you were better than this?" mocked Kain. He assumed his stance once more, getting ready for the finishing blow. It was then he noticed something different about Frey. All his doubts and worries were gone, and he looked calm once more.

"That look," Kain hissed, "It's that look that makes me extremely pissed. No matter. This ends now."

He dashed forward, obviously going in for the kill. But Frey did something unexpected: he closed his eyes and stood still.

"Heh! Giving up already?" Kain jeered. He slashed his swords down, but quickly double-took and brought them sideways. In his mind, images of it ripping off Frey's flesh had already been in motion.

But the attack never connected. Frey had successfully dodged them.

"... What?" he muttered in disbelief.

'_No way,'_ he thought_, 'That was just a fluke. It won't happen again!'_

He brought out another strike, but Frey evaded them again all the same.

"_How?"_

None of his blindingly fast (and unpredictable) slashes managed to connect. He was starting to get frustrated, and he put even more speed behind his attacks. Still, not even one managed to find their mark.

In that instant, Lyon, who was watching from the sideways, realized something. Frey closed his eyes so that he won't be able to see through Kain's flowing sword movement. But at the same time, he used his other senses to feel the swordsman's killing intent in the attacks. That way, he wouldn't fall prey to Kain's entrapping blades. Yes, if he let himself exist in a world of absolute darkness, he should not worry about the angle of an attack that will catch him unaware... so he could grasp the true directions of the attacks.

The theory seemed simple enough, but this method sealed the sense of sight, the one sense that he (or most other people) used 80% of the time. The fear that he experienced in the darkness was not easy to get used to, especially in a life and death situation. In other words, only the most accomplished of fighters could afford to do this.

"_Incredible..."_ Lyon thought, _"In this fight, you have transcended yourself, Prince..."_

"No more playing around!" Kain shouted, his patience at its utmost limit. He brought both his swords down into an over head slash, swinging them with full power. This time, no tricks, no techniques were backing him up. He intended this as a finishing move. But Frey sensed it coming.

*CLANG!*

The sound of steel slamming against each other resonated in the room, and both combatants were now locking weapons. Kain was pressing the attack with all his power, and Frey was defending with all his might. For a second, the fight seemed to halt in a stalemate. But following another second, a twist happened. Frey's nunchaku was knocked off from his hands, and so was one of Kain's swords. In a most unpredictable turn of events, Frey seized the flying sword in midair and swung it, while Kain swiftly brought his own blade to Frey's neck.

And in that instant, the duel had reached its conclusion.

Both fighters were once again in a standoff, their swords only an inch away from each other's throat. It was a perfect draw. The room seemed devoid of air for an instant; all spectators watched the duellers breathlessly.

"Haa... haa..." Frey panted. He was visibly worn out, but otherwise expressionless.

Kain, on the other hand, still had the same look of outrage.

"Y-you bastard..."

It seemed for a split second that he wanted to force the duel into continuation. Until...

"Enough," a deep, authoritative voice came from the direction of the entrance.

Standing there was Serge. He was unmasked and had his usual sharp look, and the heat in the room seemed to subside as he walked through the door.

Kain was especially surprised at his appearance.

"Captain...?"

"So you've met the members of the Talons," he said to Frey and Lyon. "Have they introduced themselves?" he asked Odessa.

"Not yet, Captain. Kain here was getting all riled up and the rest of the introduction was sort of cut off," she answered apologetically.

"Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind we continue? Oh, and please stand down," he added, noticing Frey and Kain still holding onto their weapons, "talking with swords on our throats isn't the most pleasant of an experience, mind you."

The former combatants quickly abided; Frey gave back the sword to Kain (who took it begrudgingly) and picked up his nunchaku. Then, Serge jerked for Frey and Lyon to join them at the table. They all sat down around the table, and their eyes were fixated upon the Captain of the Ravens.

* * *

"So, Faroush and Lyonese," he began," I'm sure that by now you must have been quite well acquainted with Kain." He nodded at the dark skinned young man, who irked at the mention of his name. Frey and Lyon nodded, and Serge continued. "He is one of our finest warriors, as you can see, and an expert of covert operations, despite his certain... shortcomings. And this here is Liliana."

The crimson haired woman smiled and waved a little at Frey and Lyon.

"She is our Head Runemistress, and the commander of the Magic Squadron."

He turned to the black haired man.

"Zack, the commander of our Naval Forces."

"Heh, nice to meet ya, fellas!" grinned Zack.

"And last but not least, Humphrey, captain of the vanguards."

The blond haired man simply nodded. Looking at him, Frey was oddly reminded of Georg.

"Now, certainly it must be quite a mystery as to why I brought you two here?" Serge asked the two newcomers, to which they affirmed.

"The Ravens' Talons is our elite fighting group. Some even call them assassins, but I beg to differ. Assassination is just a small part of their scope of duty; Liliana hasn't hurt a single fly during her time here, if I may add."

The Runemaster giggled and smiled. The Prince and his bodyguard nodded an understanding, but were still anxious.

"If I were to make comparison, I'd say they are similar to Falena's Queen's Knights. A concept of which you two should be familiar to, if I'm not mistaken."

Frey and Lyon were clearly caught off guard at the mention of Falena and the Queen's Knights, even though they tried hard to maintain neutral faces.

'_Just how much does he really know?'_

"I believe you two possess the necessary skills to complete the tasks, hence why I invited you to join," Serge concluded his explanations. "I'm sure you have questions in your mind," he added, noticing Frey and Lyon's restlessness, "But I'd rather you save them for later. I have yet to promote you as members of the Talons, after all."

"... What?"

Everyone on the table, even Odessa, was perplexed at that statement. Surely, all events until now were hinting towards that motion. There was no reason to believe otherwise.

"Haa haa haa! Looks like our Captain is hard to guess as ever, eh?" Zack cackled.

"But, Captain, how about what you said last night? You said you'd make them additions for the current Talons?" Odessa asked, perplexed.

"And I thought you didn't like the idea, much?"

"Y-yes, but..."

"Don't misunderstand. I never said I was going to retract my decision," Serge explained, "I merely need further observation on you two, if at all."

"Observation?" Lyon and Frey said in unison.

"Tasks to complete before I could decide whether you are suited to join the Talons," Serge clarified.

So that's that; Frey and Lyon needed to prove themselves once more in order to gain Serge's trust. Well, they had come this far, so they might as well play along for now. Obviously, Kain was the most thrilled to hear the news.

"And I thought you might just make it... no chance at all, eh?" he snickered.

"Kain."

"... What?"

Kain looked at Serge. His smirk faded at once, replaced by an uneasy look.

"Would you show Faroush the way to the guest room?"

"W-what? The guest room? And ME, of all people?" he repeated in a high-pitched voice.

"I suppose he is tired from the journey... and all the 'warm welcome' you'd given to him," Serge added, as Kain was about to protest. Under his stern gaze, Kain finally admitted his defeat.

"Grr... Fine! Come with me!" he told Frey.

The Prince got up from his seat, followed shortly by Lyon. However...

"Wait, Lyonese. The rooms for men and women are separated in this building. You can't go with him," Odessa said.

Well, well, this was certainly a trouble. For the bodyguard not to be near her Prince... she would die first before it could happen. But before she could burst out, Frey swiftly seized her arm and calmed her down.

"_It's okay, Lyon,"_ he whispered, "_I'm just going for a short while. It's not like we won't see each other again."_

"_But, Prince...!"_ she protested.

"_Lyon, please. We are grown-ups now. Would you not give me the privacy I deserve as a man?"_

Lyon was shocked. She had never expected the Prince to say something like that; as a result, she was blushing profusely.

"You two are so cute!" Liliana cooed, snapping both Lyon and Frey back to reality. "Don't worry, Faroush, I will keep an eye on her. No other man shall touch her while I'm around!"

'_Touch Lyon? They would totally wish they hadn't done it,'_ Frey thought.

Nevertheless, the Prince smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later at dinner," Serge said, "and Kain, _no more fighting_, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah!" grumbled Kain.

Kain stomped out angrily of the room. And after taking a last glance at his precious companion, the Prince followed him outside.

* * *

**End note:** well, how's that? As I promised, I've written a lot longer for this chapter. :D I originally wanted to write more, but I guess this is about my limit now. I can't do it anymore without shoving my head in the cubicle. And I personally think the fight scene is a bit too flashy for my personal tastes, but I guess it can't be helped. I just write depending on my mood. x)

Again, grammars, punctuations, tenses, any mistakes you could find, please point it out. :)


	8. Intermission 2

**Author's note:** I'm sorry I had to skip the part where the Prince gets to his room and has dinner with everyone in the Ravens; I just thought it offers little to none plot significance at the moment. Well in return, even though this chapter is mostly flashbacks, I intend to make it connect to the main storyline, to the next chapter.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Intermission 2**

**Most Precious Person**

* * *

_This story took place about nine years ago, SY 441, shortly after the repulsion of the New Armes Invasion and before Commander Ferid Egan found and took the Nether Gate initiate formerly named Mismar under his wing…_

It was summer. The mild wind swept through the air, bringing with it the fragrant smell of grass and ripe fruit. The sun shone brightly, as if radiating its warmth and blessing to the entire Queendom of Falena. Sol-Falena, the capital city, was especially lively, busy with people commencing trades and daily chores throughout the streets.

The Sun Palace stood tall, emitting its radiance even amongst the many buildings inside the city. And there, inside the lush and plentiful garden, one could hear spirited shouts and sound of pounding iron.

"HAAAA!"

*CLANG!*

"Not quite! Try again!"

"YAAAH!"

Prince Freyjadour Falenas, aged 8, was seen sparring with his father, Commander Ferid of the Queen's Knights. Both of them were holding training rapiers, and Commander Ferid seemed like he was having fun deflecting his son's attacks every now and then. The Prince himself looked eager to score a hit against his father, but to no avail until now.

"Good! Do not block; redirect! Parry your opponent's attacks, and make him wear himself out. Once an opening comes, seize it, and make him pay!" Ferid instructed, waving his rapier left and right; defending and attacking at the same time.

"Yes, Father!" the young Frey shouted in reply, trying his best to follow his father's instruction per words. After a few more moments of attacking and defending, he finally noticed an 'opening' his father was talking about. He then immediately lunged for his father's torso, a triumphant look on his face. But…

*CLANG*

His weapon got knocked off his hands instead, and he found his father's only inches from his chest.

"Do not go for the obvious kill when you are facing a fencer; it is most likely a feint, and when you try to grasp it, you will be caught in his trap," said Ferid.

The young Prince looked flustered, yet all the more eager to continue.

"One more time!" he insisted.

"Sure, pick up your sword," Ferid said, smiling patiently.

It took several more attempts, which included his tripping and receiving of several new bruises, before the young Prince finally ceded his assaults, dropping his sword and sinking to his knees.

"Haa… haa… haa…"

Breathing heavily, the Prince forced his head up and looked at his father. To his surprise, his father only beamed, without any signs of fatigue or whatsoever.

"That was pretty good, son!" Ferid grinned, extending a helping hand.

The Prince took his father's hand and stood up, and albeit still staggering, followed his father to the garden's porch.

"So, Freyjadour. What do you think of the rapier?" Ferid asked, settling himself down.

The young Prince sat beside his father. He kept quiet for a second, apparently trying to recall the feeling of the weapon he just held.

"It feels… strange. It's heavy, and I can't move it like I want to. And I definitely cannot hold it in one hand." He sighed. "I think I like the staff better."

Ferid smiled and nodded apprehensively. He had noticed his son's talent with the staff, and quite frankly, it surprised him when little Frey came today and asked to teach him the sword.

"Well, it most certainly suits you more," said Ferid. "So, why do you want to learn the sword?"

The young Prince did not answer, but simply hung his head. Ferid looked at his son closely, and noticed a shade of pink on his son's otherwise fair face. After a few minutes or so, Frey answered in a barely audible voice.

"…said…"

"Hmm?"

Ferid drew his ear closer to little Frey.

"Kyle said… girls like boys who are good with swords."

Oh ho. This was certainly news. Ferid's lips formed a big grin at his son's mention.

"Hahahahaha! So that's it, my boy? Tell me, is there a girl you like?" he said gleefully, patting his son's head.

But the young Frey only drooped lower; he was practically fuming right now. He slowly turned to face his father, and Ferid noticed something in his eyes: fear. It was when the boy spoke he noticed how sincere and genuine his fear was.

"Dad… promise you won't get mad at me?"

Usually, Ferid would just make fun of his flustered son. But he simply smiled and nodded this time.

"I want… to show it to mom," Frey said in a small, but clear voice.

For a moment, Ferid did nothing but simply stared at his son. A second after, however,

"Hahahahaha!" he burst out in laughter, and messed with Frey's hair.

"Dad?"

"You're right, Freyjadour. Your mother is indeed a great woman. I can't blame you for liking her. Hahahaha!"

A surge of relief flooded the young Prince; he felt as if the burden in his heart had been lifted, and as a result, all stiffness left his body as he collapsed onto his father's lap.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I can be as strong as you?"

"Of course, son… But remember this: raw 'power 'is no substitute to true strength. Girls won't like you simply because of your power alone; but more so, your heart."

"..."

Frey did not reply; for when Ferid looked at him, he was already fast asleep.

"Zzzz…."

Ferid affectionately caressed his son's sleeping face. It was then the one they were talking about came; Queen Arshtat Falenas, Ferid's wife and Freyjadour's mother.

"May I join in?" she smiled.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," Ferid smiled back.

She walked closer and settled herself beside her husband and slumbering son.

"So… he's already asleep? What a shame…" the Queen sighed. She had wanted to see her son train, but circumstances presenting, it seemed not an option anymore.

"How was Lym doing?" Ferid asked.

"Oh, she was fine. You know what, Ferid? She called me 'Mama' just now!"

Seeing his Queen and beloved wife smiling, Ferid could not help but laugh wholeheartedly.

"Hahahaha! I suppose I should pay her a visit sometime, then! Maybe she'll call me 'Papa'!"

Arshtat nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you should! You are her father, after all... But never mind that for now. Tell me, Ferid, what were you two talking about?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Ferid, you know what I'm talking about. I heard you two talking about something on my way here."

Ferid was impassive for a moment. Then, he chuckled as he told his wife,

"It seems our son has taken a liking to you."

"Really, now?"

The Queen seemed surprised, but happy, nevertheless. There was a particular reason why she felt that way; she had been busy almost all the time as a Queen, leaving little to no time for her to interact with her beloved son. She reflected, as stroked her son's sleeping face gently.

"He's just like I was," said Ferid. "No, just like every man was, when he is still a child. We always look up to our mother as the most beautiful woman… until we find our most precious person."

The Queen chuckled.

"I see… Do you think he will be able to find someone as good as I am to you, then?"

Ferid scratched his head.

"Er, I don't know… winning your hand sure was not an easy task."

"Tee-hee. I know. But what do you think, honestly?"

Ferid paused for a second this time, and when he spoke, his voice was full of confidence.

"Yes, he will, someday. I'm sure of it."

The Queen and the Commander kept watching their son lovingly. But there was something they did not know that day: the little Prince had heard their conversation, and carried with him their words until today. _Until today…_

"Prince! Wake up! Everybody's gathered in the meeting room!"a soft whisper blew to the Prince's ear.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw before him the one his father once mentioned about.

"_Father… Mother... I have found my most precious person."_

* * *

**End Note:** so a request is done. Angel, I hope it suits your tastes! Oh, and I don't have to tell you who is Frey's most precious person, do I? It's painfully obvious, lol.

Well, now the slot is empty. So, whose story shall I write next? You decide!

As always, please tell me your thoughts about the story, grammar, everything. :)


	9. First Task

**Author's note:** Glad you guys loved the previous chapter! Oh, and thanks M3lody for the tips. Well I agree that the fight scene is pretty well written, but I usually refrain from throwing in flashy moves. That's because it's got the potential of ruining my story into mindless battle fest, and that's the last thing I'd ever wanted to see. Oh and yes, I am indeed a proud Indonesian. Ah, what tipped you off, really? Was it my writing style? Or...?

Okay, enough rambling from the author, here goes Chapter 7! (and I wonder why anyone did not point out that I wrote the last chapter as chapter 8, lol)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**First Task**

* * *

"Prince! Wake up! Everybody's gathered in the meeting room!"

The Prince stirred and rubbed his eyes. Seeing his ever-precious companion standing by his bed, he could not help but smile.

"Prince? What is it?" Lyon asked, nonplussed by the Prince's unusual grin.

"… Nothing," said Frey. He still remembered the dream from before; a fragment of memory that he held dear even today.

As blissful as he was, however, something about Lyon being here ticked him off once he was rid of his haze. This was, after all, the male quarters.

"Lyon? How did you get here?"

"Erm, the guards let me through. They were most kind," said Lyon, averting her gaze.

The Prince was puzzled by her awkward behaviour, but dropped the subject nonetheless.

"Alright, then. Could you give me some time? I'll need to change," he said, getting himself off the bed and stretching his limbs.

Lyon nodded and stepped out of the room. And now that Frey was alone, his mind started to wander, and he unconsciously recalled the dream last night. A tint of red appeared on his face, and he hastened his pace to rid himself of the embarrassment. After a minute or so, he's finally ready, fresh and neatly dressed.

He stepped out of the room, nodded to his waiting bodyguard, and started to walk together towards the meeting room. Not many steps after they started walking, however, Frey and Lyon were greeted by a couple of standing guards. To Frey's astonishment, they were oddly blemished by bruises; one had black marks around his eye and cheeks, and the other had a slightly bloody nose. And to make things even more bizarre, they quickly smiled (actually, they were more akin to grimaces) made funny little spasms that might had been an attempt to show respect... to Lyon.

Lyon smiled back at them and they looked relieved, although when the Prince caught their eyes, they looked even more awkward. They seemed as if they were... afraid of him?

Nah, it couldn't be.

'_Must've been my imagination,'_ Frey thought.

As they kept walking through the stony corridors, they passed and saw crowds of workers below. Frey could not help but notice something; the thing that he had seen yesterday during his short tour (with the grumpy young Talon, not that it was saying much) and dinner. It seemed to him, the bond among these workers and members of the Ravens were especially close, like a tightly-knit family. It was truly a discovery, especially because it was something that he would never dreamt of seeing in a band of outlaws.

It vaguely reminded him of the relationships of the people within the Loyalist Army, even.

'_These people... what united them? Was it... a belief? Or a cause? Something worth to fight for, more than their mere survival? Or...'_

Serge. Perhaps the answer lay in its simplest form... and only time would reveal it. Frey smirked as the gist of it sort of reminded him of Lucretia's perpetual mind games.

"Sorry P-Faroush," said Lyon; she was very close to blurting out the taboo, "but I think you will have to skip breakfast. Everyone's already gathered in the meeting room."

The petite bodyguard looked at the Prince awkwardly while the Prince himself shook his head; half-annoyed, half-amused. After a few more moments of walking, they finally arrived at the front of the meeting room. Lyon reached for the handle, but Frey had snatched it first (he was taken over by his gentleman's instincts) and opened it for her. The bodyguard's lips quivered suspiciously as she walked into the room, followed by the Prince.

To their surprise, all other members of the Talons were absent aside from Humphrey, who was joined on the table with Serge and Odessa.

"Have a nice dream, did we?" Serge grinned, to which Frey blushed, "Come, take your seats."

He indicated two empty seats on the far end of the table on which Frey and Lyon settled themselves. After they were all seated, Serge began, and all eyes around the table were fixated on him.

"Before we begin, I have to apologize in the place of the other members for their absence. They have been... otherwise preoccupied."

They all nodded, and Serge continued.

"That matter aside, let me get straight to the point: we've got your first task. Odessa, if you please."

The Captain rested his back on the chair and the Vice-Captain took over.

"We have words last night that an important member of the Ravens had reached a safe haven. But we also heard that Imperial soldiers were following him. We need you two to get to the safe house and escort him back here."

Odessa paused, and not noticing any interruption, she continued.

"The safe house is located at the Lorimar region. You shall go by horses, and it takes about three or four days of ride."

She drew a deep breath.

"I can't stress enough the importance of this mission. We must get our man back to safety as soon as we can."

The atmosphere around the table was grave, and there was hardly any sound except for the rustlings of the wind from the window.

Frey, however, was not quite content with the explanation.

"These... Imperial soldiers you speak of, are they from the Scarlet Moon Empire?" he asked.

"Yes," Odessa answered, but she did not elaborate. There was something strange in her tone as well; it was almost as if she didn't care about the subject at all. Was making an enemy out of the Empire something that could be taken so lightly?

"And who is this... 'member', if I may ask?"

"That is none of your concern," said Odessa pointedly.

There was another pause; one could feel the tension rising from the table.

"Well," said Frey slowly, "I'm not convinced. We're talking about the Scarlet Moon Empire, after all. Is having _them_ as our enemy none of our concern? You ask us to put our lives on the line, yet you are not going to tell us what exactly is going on?"

"Faroush!" Odessa snarled.

But Frey ignored her.

"I think it's about time you tell us the truth! What exactly are the Ravens after? And who are you people, truly?"

He glanced at Serge as he said that; the Captain was still keeping a poker face.

"While we're at this, I thought you were the one who asked us to take you?" he said, "And you gave me your word that you'll do exactly as I say while you're in here, I remember."

"Well, perhaps I have changed my mind," Frey hissed. He looked angry, mutinous.

It was normal for him to be; being kept in the dark while having to risk your life was not the most pleasant experience, after all. They both stared at each other and for a minute or so, everything seemed so tense. Finally, Serge sighed.

"Survive. Come to see me after you're back here, safely. And you shall have no complaints that I have no confidence in you."

Frey's eyebrows twitched. It wasn't exactly the answer he'd hoped for, but for now... it was enough.

"Fine," he said.

The air around the table eased once more.

"Humphrey will go with you," Odessa said, and the blond man nodded. "If there are no more questions... meeting is adjourned. Faroush, Lyonese, you are to immediately dispatch. Good luck."

Frey and Lyon nodded. Humphrey then got up from his seat, jerking his head for them to follow him. They affirmed, and the three walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

Frey and Lyon had walked behind Humphrey for quite a while now. He said that 'they needed to get the horses', but did not explain much. This whole mystery, in addition to Humphrey's lack of words, made the Prince's senses tingling. He was so immersed in his own thoughts; many times he tripped on the jagged pathways, until they had finally arrived at a stable. Then, an unfamiliar man approached and greeted them.

The stranger had the appearance of an average stableman; tall and lanky with tanned skin and black hair. His eyes were so droopy that it looked like he was sleeping, and he had a thick moustache. He also wore a stableman's garb and was chewing on a stalk of straw.

"Hello there... Can I help you?" he spoke in a very sluggish and laid-back fashion.

"We need three horses, Jan. The fastest; we haven't got much time," Humphrey told the man called Jan in his most sedulous manner.

"Oh... right... If you'll just wait here..."

The stableman approached three of the nearest stalls and opened them. From behind, he led three horses out by their spur.

They looked magnificent; the first was deep brown, with black hair and a white patch of fur on its head. The second was gray; it looked the most docile, yet sturdy and full of energy. The last one was pure black; it was very muscular and had a haughty attitude, a sign that it will not yield to any ordinary riders. The three horses showed that great care had been given to them, and they were ready to take on the long and exhaustive journey.

"Come," Humphrey told Frey and Lyon (who were admiring the horses) and mounted himself on the black horse. It yielded to him; its lofty behaviour was replaced by a meek one as soon as he was hoisted on its saddle.

Frey and Lyon quickly followed suit and mounted themselves on the brown and gray ones, respectively. The horse twitched a little when Frey lifted himself onto his back and the Prince eased it by gently stroking its crest.

Humphrey shot a last glance at the Prince and Lyon before they cried and spurred their horses, setting off for the mission.

* * *

**End note:** Aaand I finally got to write the point I wanted to convey in the dinner scene: that the Ravens' members are like family. And I did it in only one paragraph too! It sounds weird for me to praise myself, but I'm feeling pretty badass right now.

Okay, trivia time! This time,another prize will go to the winner!

What do you think happened to the guards of the male quarters? _Hint: it might not be as simple as you think..._


	10. Blackout and Rescue

**Author's Note: **M3lody: thanks for the tip! I used to think Lyon was always sleeping on a room beside (or near) the Prince's, hence why I assume she'd feel uneasy about not being near him. But yeah, she had shown no signs of trouble with that even in the game. I'll definitely keep this in mind. :) Oh and we'll definitely see a lot more Suikoden I casts. In fact, there's already someone you know very well waiting in this chapter.

As for last chapter's quiz.. It's a bit awkward for me to say this, but you're both essentially correct. But since Fortune got to answer it first, M3lody, would you mind taking your turn after him? Oh, but you can both name your requests for specific character(s) whose story you want me to write right now. :)It takes me quite a while to devise a good story anyway, so I might be able to get it done while writing the chapters.

Okay now, here goes Chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Blackout and Rescue**

* * *

Dusk had fallen, and the sun was on the verge of fading away; its last light flickering hopelessly on the west. For three days, Frey, Lyon, and Humphrey had been riding at full speed, only stopping for short breaks and night rests. They had arrived sooner than expected; according to the map Humphrey was holding, the safe house should already be nearby.

The three of them now found themselves in a large prairie; vast field of grass and only few trees abound. Due to the lack of visibility, they had to slow down to their pace… or at least, that was what the Prince had in mind before Humphrey called them off to a complete halt. He then got off his steed, followed by Frey and Lyon.

"What's the matter? Are we there yet?" Frey asked.

"… Yes," Humphrey replied, but did not elaborate. He simply jerked for Frey and Lyon to follow him instead.

'_Gosh, it would be nice if he were a little more talkative'_, the Prince thought. Even during the last three days, the man did not utter a single word except during a few times in which a query is directed to him (of which he answered most by simple nods and gestures). And whenever the question was personal, he answered with pointed silence on almost every occasion. The Prince could not help but surmise that the big Talon member was more akin to the silent gladiator, Zegai, rather than Georg like he presumed.

The three of them tied their horses on a nearby tree and began wrapping each of the horses' hooves with cloth. Once they were finished, they began treading the plains towards an uphill path. Humphrey's particular vigilance during the trek made Frey caught a gist what was going on: the possibility of the enemy reaching the safe house before them.

For about half an hour, they were moving smoothly under cover of the night towards the inclining grounds. Fortunately for them, the full moon made it easier to navigate through the uneven grounds. Lyon and Frey were trailing closely behind Humphrey, nimbly stepping up the hill until they had reached a cliff. All of a sudden, the big Talon member ducked; the Prince and the bodyguard instantly followed suit. They crept towards the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ground below.

There stood a wooden cabin, dimly lit and... two people were seen standing by it.

"_Damn,"_ Frey cursed under his breath, noticing the uniforms the men guarding the hut were in, _"Imperial soldiers? Are we too late?"_

"... Not yet," Humphrey replied quietly. "_They_ are still here. Which means they haven't moved him yet."

"_Him?" _Frey asked.

The blond man simply shot him a 'you will see later' look and led them to move in.

"I'll take out the guard on the front," he muttered.

Frey nodded and the three of them glided over the steep rock. Once they had touched the surface, the Prince and his bodyguard promptly headed to the back of the hut, while the tall Talon went the other way. They crept along the meadows, moving stealthily behind long patches of grass.

When they were near enough, Frey and Lyon briskly took cover behind a tall bush. One of the guards was still lurking near the door, and there were probably more inside the hut... They would be alerted if he moved in too soon, so the Prince kept crouching behind the thicket and slapped a shrub in hopes to draw the attention of the guard.

A dull crash and moderate rustle ensued, and the Imperial jolted and looked bewildered.

Seeing nothing but a suspiciously swaying shrub, the soldier crept in closer to investigate. His face reflected wariness, and at the same time, excitement, as if knowing he would find his 'prey' behind those bushes. He brandished his sword, and...

Indeed, he found what he was looking for. The problem was... the 'prey' was, in fact, not as harmless as he'd expected. With lightning fast speed, Frey flung the tip of his nunchaku, hitting the guard precisely on the cervical. The baffled Imperial hit the ground before even realizing what had happened.

Then almost at the same time, another dull *thud* was heard from the opposite direction of the lodge. It seemed Humphrey had successfully taken out the other one too.

Frey and Lyon skipped through the remaining distance and found the Talon already beside the cabin, pitting his ear against the wall. He waved a positive gesture, which meant the people inside haven't noticed their presence and that it was safe to get closer.

When they were near enough, they could hear voices from behind the wooden walls.

"... you still... talk?"

*WHACK*

Frey's expression turned into that of horror; it was, without mistake, the sound of someone getting hit. Were the soldiers trying to torture something out of the Raven member inside the house?

Humphrey's grim look confirmed what Frey was just thinking.

"... heh..."

"..hat's... funny?"

"You won't... anything!"

*THUD*

"Faroush," Lyon whispered, "I will go in first through the window and draw their attention. You guys follow in after me."

Frey was not too keen with the idea, but they had no more time to waste. Lyon was the fastest and nimblest among them, and it seemed prudent to neutralize the enemies inside the house as fast as they can, lest they beat the helpless Raven member to death. He nodded and gave Lyon a go.

In one swift motion, the petite bodyguard brandished her blade and leapt through the window into the hut. Surprised, the Imperials inside were caught off guard and a swift stroke from Lyon's nagamaki felled one of them.

Now, there were only three left.

"WHAT? W-WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" shrieked one of the remaining soldiers.

Instead of answering, Lyon brought her blade towards the lamp in the middle of the room; it flew and crashed to the wall, depriving the entire lodge of light. Then as if acting on a signal, Frey and Humphrey broke in through the door. The chaos and confusion worked on their favour; the enemy's vision was obscured in the darkness and thus the hostage was spared from the danger of being used as a shield.

With astounding speed and precision, Frey bashed one of the Imperials' crania and instantly knocking him out cold. Lyon sliced up another guard, sending him writhing on the floor, and Humphrey brought his enormous fist on the last, crushing his face and sending him flying out through the back door. In mere seconds, the enemy had been neutralized.

Their attention turned to the still tied hostage; they could only make out his silhouette as the room was completely without illumination. He was wriggling on his chair, apparently stranded tightly by some kind of rope.

"Viktor, you alright?" Humphrey hurried to him.

The man called Viktor stirred at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, looks like I'll live... What took you so long?"

Humphrey did not answer but merely started untying the ropes binding Viktor.

"And who are these guys?" Viktor looked up even though he couldn't see very well.

"Faroush and Lyonese. New members of the Ravens," Humphrey said, still working on the ropes. "Can you walk?" he added when he was finally finished.

"Yeah, and I can still run. Lucky they didn't break my limbs," groaned Viktor, standing up and flexing his muscles. "Pass me one of those swords and let's get the hell outta here."

Frey reached one of the nearest bodies, took off the sword hanging on the hip, and handed it over to Viktor.

But suddenly, a beacon of red light soared from the outside.

"BASTARD!" Viktor cursed, "He's called in reinforcements from the outpost nearby! Go now, go!"

In less than a second, they sprinted out of the hut. A few seconds later, cries of outrage could be heard from a distance behind. They were still far away, but Frey knew that the enemies would close in to them in mere minutes. The four of them put all their strength to their feet and ran with all their might.

To make matters worse, the full moon became a big disadvantage; their fleeing figures were exposed to the enemies, and there were neither trees nor rocks for them to take cover to. The cold air filled Frey's lungs, and even breathing seemed like agony as time passed. For several times he almost tripped because of the jagged earth; the tip of his toes felt as if they were screaming and protesting.

"Gah!" Frey let out a groan when he felt something scraping his leg. He looked below and expected to see a wild vine on the ground. But it was, in fact, not a vine. It was a _bolt_, seemingly fired from a crossbow.

"Watch out! They've started firing at us!" Frey yelled, and all of them increased their running speed.

A short moment later, a volley of bolts were pouring at a fair distance back. None of the bolts were actually reaching them; most just sank harmlessly onto the ground behind, but a few had managed to dart past them.

"WHICH WAY? WHICH WAY TO THE CARRIAGE?" Viktor shouted frantically as another bolt flew past his torso and very nearly grazing him.

"TO THE RIGHT! TO THE RIGHT!" Frey bellowed back, taking a sharp turn to the right himself.

They kept running desperately for another several minutes that felt like tens of years, before the tree and the horses tethered on it.

"Not a carriage, eh? The first thing I'd expect," Viktor grunted sarcastically.

The four of them rushed to untie the horse, with the enemy still closing behind them.

"Hey!" Frey called Viktor, "Take that grey horse over there! Lyonese and I will be riding the brown one!"

"Ha! A generous offer for the wounded? Well, if you insist," Viktor smirked.

All of the Ravens swiftly hoisted themselves upon their respective horses. As the resounding cry of the enemies' and another volley of arrows crept closer on them, they immediately spurred their steeds, and vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Dawn was near. For the whole night they had pushed their steeds to their limits, riding tirelessly through the plains of Lorimar. The cloths wrapped on the horses' hooves had somewhat obscured their trails, fortunately, and it seemed that the pursuers would not be able to catch up with them for some time. It allowed them a little bit of peace of mind... for now.

They decided to settle down below a great tree for the night and set up a camp there. Humphrey started to bandage the wounded Raven, with Frey and Lyon helping with the equipments and preparations.

"Ouch, ouch! Careful with me, will ya?" Viktor blurted every time Humphrey applied an ointment to his many wounds. The blond man did not seem to care, and instead tied the bandage even more tightly, inciting a shriek from Viktor every time he did that.

They could not make out Viktor's appearance the night before, but now, they could see his rough-and-tough features. He had characteristics that made him most look like a bear; his gruffly and unkempt hair, along with big and muscular body and crude fashion emphasized his 'savage' impression.

When the patching up was finished, Viktor was finally able to rest; he was off to the never-never-land the instant his head touched the coverlet, snoring loudly shortly after. Looking disinterested in hearing the unpleasant sounds the sleeping man made, Humphrey got up and walked away from the tent without uttering a single word.

'_Really, it's often difficult to make out what's in that guy's mind,'_ Frey thought. He stretched his legs and gazed off to the slowly rising sun. The past events had taken place one after another so rapidly that it left him a feeling of unrealism. It was not until a while that he realized he was alone with Lyon. He glanced over her; she was immersed in her thoughts as well. This idea made him strangely guilty; he had deprived her of the chance for a happy life in the Palace, the pride of serving Falena and his now-crowned sister as a full-fledged Queen's Knight. And instead, she had to be stuck with him here, going on an aimless journey which end they could not foresee.

"... Lyon," Frey called to her.

"Hmm?"

"... I'm sorry."

There was a brief silence.

"For what?"

"This..." Frey said, with an air of forcing himself to admit something unpleasant, "for you to have to come with me... I'm not sure even if I'm doing the right thing anymore, and..."

But his line was cut off; Lyon had placed her finger on his lips and shook her head.

"I promised I would follow you anywhere, right? I do this not because I have to," she mouthed the word 'Prince', "but because I want to."

Prince Freyjadour felt naught but foolish at his bodyguard's words. How could he have not known? Here he was, cursing and blaming himself, yet Lyon still believed in him. It gave the Prince a twinge of warmth, and affection for his bodyguard swelled inside him.

Unconsciously, he pulled the unsuspecting Lyon towards him - and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

For several seconds, all seemed tranquil and warm... until the Prince realized what he'd done; he hurriedly released his flustered bodyguard and looked away. Both of them were blushing profusely as a result, but it was when something else blossomed between the Prince and his Sworn Protector. Something they had after all this time, but not yet realized... until the awkward moment was abruptly interrupted by a loud "GUWAAAAA" from Viktor.

* * *

**End note**: Viktor doesn't shout or wake up; he's just yawning. lol

Oh, and I have "moved" the apology scene from last chapter here; I just thought it will be nice if I could expand on Frey and Lyon's respective feelings, especially since they could spend some time alone right now.

Lastly, I apologize for the lateness for this chapter's upload. It's just that RL stuffs have been holding me up. Not to sound too pathetic, but please, if you like this story, I really could use some of the extra motivation right now. Reviews about the grammar, storyline, and everything. Good or bad, and even stuffs you would like to see in future chapters, please tell me what you have in mind. It will help me keep up my spirit.

And thank you Angel, M3lody, Fortune, and those who have been supporting me after all this time. :)


	11. The Two Princes  Part 1

**Author's Note: **Whew, this took longer to write than I expected. I hope it's worth the while, though, because there will be a big revelation at the end of this chapter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Two Princes - Part 1**

**Revelation**

* * *

Three days had passed since Viktor's rescue without much incident. Well, save for the few times Viktor made teasing remarks to either Frey or Lyon only to be met with certain animosity from the other. But he himself had proven to be a good-natured man, always there to lighten up the mood of the party and balance Humphrey's unnerving aloofness.

The only thing bothering Frey and Lyon was that whenever they ask him why he was lurking on the Lorimar region, he'd evade the question on the first chance. And they could not expect an answer from Humphrey either, being the man-without-a-word he was. So in the end, Frey and Lyon decided not to pursue it.

And now, they were finally back at the headquarters. The sun had long since set, and in return, torches now illuminate the promenades. When they stopped at the stable to return the horses, there were already Jan the stableman – and another familiar person standing by.

"Olaf?" Frey muttered, getting off his horse.

"Welcome back, lads!" Olaf said, beaming, "Ah, Viktor! Glad you're okay, lad!"

"Always the tone of surprise!" Viktor grinned.

"Heh heh. Very good news indeed! Now, I see you lot are worn out. Your rooms have been prepared. Sleep tight now!"

"Oh, but you two," he double took, seeing Frey and Lyon too were about to retire, "the Captain wants to see you. I'm sorry, you two must be tired, but can you please follow me for a second?"

Frey looked at him with dawning wonder. Serge did say _something_ about seeing him after they have completed the mission. Could it be?

"Sure," Frey shrugged.

"See you around tomorrow, pretty boy!" Viktor teased. Frey shot him a half-annoyed glare and he and Lyon followed the old man away from the stable.

As they treaded deeper and deeper through the stone corridors, unfamiliar sceneries began to greet them.

"Um, Olaf? Where are we going to, exactly?" Lyon asked. She, like Frey, had noticed that they weren't headed to the Meeting Hall but somewhere else.

"Why, the Captain's room, of course," Olaf replied as a matter-of-factly, "Whatever he needs to discuss better be done in private... or so he says."

"Private, eh...?"

Normally, Frey would have asked him what kind of "private discussion" he was talking about. But not this time; he was overwhelmed by the prospect of the revelations that were about to come after being kept in the dark for so long. For the entirety of the walk he had made numerous guesses; most were revolving around Serge and the Ravens' true motives. And Lyon, while not as taken in as the Prince was, had her anxiety as well.

They had now arrived in front of a structure that looked pretty much like a crooked tower.

"Well, we're here. This is where the Captain and Talons' rooms are," Olaf explained. "The Captain's room is on the top floor."

The old caretaker waved to the Prince and his bodyguard, and they continued to follow him. They passed a few guards along the way, who, unsurprisingly, eyed Frey and Lyon with suspicion. They were getting used to this kind of treatment ever since they arrived here at the Ravens' headquarters, so they paid it no heed.

The three of them ascended through the staircases spiralling on the edge of the building. They went through the second, third, fourth floor – until they stopped at the topmost landing. They found themselves before a single heavy wooden door, belonging to the sole room on the entire floor.

"Wait here," Olaf told them. He then knocked the door several times. "Captain, I've brought them!"

"Enter," replied a voice from behind the door.

Frey and Lyon took a step back as Olaf pulled the handle and swung the door open.

"Olaf, aren't you coming?" Frey asked, noticing the caretaker's withdrawal as he stood by the door.

"Nah, no, lad. The Captain's called you all the way to his private chamber. I bet he must have something very important to say you two."

Frey nodded, and he and Lyon stepped through the door.

The room was handsome; ornately decorated and very spacious. The walls were decorated with gleaming silver shields and swords, and a fine red carpet, embroidered by golden strings covered the wooden floor (which actually said something, since the building itself were mostly composed of rough limestone). On one end was a bedecked fireplace; the light of the dancing flame gave the room a lavish atmosphere, and on the other was a bed that looked like it was made for royalties.

Despite all the resplendence the Captain's chamber was full of, Frey and Lyon's sights were immediately captured by those who were in the middle of the room: Serge and Odessa.

"Well done getting Viktor out of the mess," the Captain said upon seeing them entering the room. "Take a seat," he indicated two seats on his immediate front, separated by a working desk behind which he and Odessa were sitting.

Frey and Lyon did as told. They settled themselves on the chairs, and looked at Serge with deadpan expressions.

"So... you said you would tell us everything when we completed the mission?" Frey said

The Prince's heart beat faster and faster as he uttered the words; he sensed the time for revelation was nigh. But to his surprise, Serge chuckled.

"Easy. Everything is in order; it wouldn't do for a self-respecting leading man to jump out of his turn. Would you not agree... Freyjadour Falenas, Prince of Falena?"

Frey 's eyes dilated in shock at the mention of his name. Not his alias, but his real name. _How could that be...? _Lyon's face reflected the same confusion he had and she alternately looked at both Serge and Frey, her heart full of worry.

"How did you...?" Frey stammered; the words flew out of his mouth without him being able to stop it. All the reason, all the anticipation he had built went out of his mind, and the silent confirmation went unchallenged.

"Oh, I guessed," said Serge nonchalantly, "But my guesses have, usually, been good."

Frey was speechless. It's not that he could not bring himself to respond to Serge's statement; rather, there were so many obvious counters he could not decide which one to use. How, if at all, did Serge know that he was from Falena? That he was the Prince, on top of that? Was it logical for a Royalty to wander on an aimless trip out of his country? Especially after the war that ravaged his homeland, that it needed serious efforts to rebuild? Sure as hell it wasn't, and even when Frey _did_ do it anyway, how could this man get that right off the bat? And straight on the mark, still?

"So it looks like we have indeed one little Royalty over here. And to think that we saved you from those pirates... How much is the going rate for rescuing Princes these days, I wonder?"

"..."

"I heard your sister the current reigning Queen has offered you the post as the Commander of the Queen's Knights. The highest prestige a gentleman could ever afford to secure in the Queendom, if I'm not mistaken. Yet here you are, going on a trip with no clear meaning or purpose?"

"How – how dare you..." Frey hissed. Serge's 'seemingly all-knowing' attitude infuriated him, and at the same time, helped him steady himself. "Are you suggesting that I went on this journey because I desire danger and personal glory? Are you trying to convey that I do not care about my own little sister, who was prematurely crowned Queen, let alone my own country? Don't act as if you knew everything!"

To add to Frey's frustration, Serge kept the poker face he'd put on for the entire conversation. This made him wonder whether there was anything, ever, that would faze this man.

However...

"Not caring about your own country, eh? That does sound like someone I know," the increasingly grim tone the next time he spoke implied otherwise.

"He was… a kind man," he murmured, eyes closed as if reminiscing, "And a wise ruler. But one day, his wife was killed. And he was never the same again ever since. "

Serge paused. For a moment, Frey's brow furrowed as he was trying to piece the descriptions – a distinct 'oh' formed in his face several moments later. Noticing Frey's epiphany, Serge continued.

"You guessed it. Barbarossa. The one they call the Golden Emperor.

"He'd babble nonsense, blind to aught but the horrors he witnessed that day. No matter. Everything he did, he did on a whim, without conscience. He'd crush anyone who opposed him, purge a whole town and put the blame to the opposing nation to garner the support of the country for war… He even made me a General."

"You were… a General?" Frey repeated disbelievingly.

"Part of a past I'd rather forget" said Serge, his voice now laden with anger and shame. "It didn't last long. I ran. I left the Empire...and him."

The Captain of the Ravens sprung to his feet, tall as he was, and gazed far off outside the window.

"But not before she came," said Serge, and now a positively dangerous look crept over his face, "Windy. Scarlet Moon Empire's very own Court Magician. He did all he could to get closer to her, to understand her. That's when he lost his heart to her, lost himself. And I suppose that's when I lost my father. Don't want to witness his downfall. I ran away. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, a slave to her rotten wills."

"Your… father?"

There was a pause, a painful one. Frey and Lyon dared not utter a single word and instead merely exchanged anxious glances; they knew the truth now, even without Serge saying it. Odessa's face reflected pain, but it appeared to be minuscule compared the sorrow inside the Captain's heart. She appeared to could not withstand it anymore, as she finally forced herself to reveal the truth.

"The Captain's real name is… Cairne Rugner. Sole son of Emperor Barbarossa and the late Empress Claudia."

Another long silence ensued. Somehow, the idea seemed appalling at first - yet it made sense. Perhaps it was because they already went through a similar situation, hence the irony. Or perhaps because the way Serge said it made it actually more believable.

Knowing neither what to say nor do, Lyon kept staring on her own feet - while Frey seemed to find the rosy light of the fire captivating. And all was quiet, except the crackling of the flame dancing in the furnace.

"… So I ran," said Serge, finally, "Free at last. I met and gathered everybody in the Ravens. Everyone to whom life was unkind. We formed a small band of pirates, and it sort of grew larger by the time. Not long after, they gave me the 'Pirate Prince' moniker."

"And then, of course, I met you," he glanced at Frey and Lyon, "Funny how I sought to grab my father's attention – spreading rumours of a band of pirates amassing an army to overthrow the government. How could I know that the witch had gotten her hooks so deep into him that he cares about his own country no more? All that running, and I got nowhere."

He clenched his fist.

"It's time to end this - cut my ties to the past."

Frey and Lyon looked at him speechlessly for the time being. Until, finally, Frey took a deep breath and sighed; all his enmity from before had dissipated entirely.

"... It's hard to leave the past behind," he murmured. He looked up at the gentleman standing before him.

"Serge – no... Captain," Frey said, properly addressing him for the first time. "Is it true, what you just said? Can I really trust you?"

"The choice is yours to make," said Serge quietly, "But don't lose the sight of your goal. You alone know what you must do."

For a minute or so, both men stared directly into each other's eyes, countless unspoken lines in exchange. Then...

"It's late. I suppose you should both retire for now. It's been a long day, hasn't it?" said Serge.

Frey and Lyon nodded, and they too got up from their seats.

"... Thank you for telling us this...Captain."

As they turned to leave, "About our identities... Can you please keep it secret?" Frey said.

"... Remind me again, Odessa, who are these two?"

"... They are Faroush and Lyonese. New members of the Ravens."

Frey took a last glance of Serge and Odessa before he murmured, "Thank you."

The Prince and his Bodyguard walked out of the room, leaving only the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Ravens. A few moments after the door had been closed...

"Captain... why did you have to go through the trouble to tell them everything? I'm sure it must have been... hurtful," said Odessa. Sorrow was in both her voice and face.

"Not as much as you'd think," Serge assured, "But I must admit, I find the position I'm in... wearying."

They looked at each other.

"If that is so... You can rest assured; I will play my part," Odessa smiled weakly.

"I would have no other," said Serge, and he, too, smiled at her.

_Outside, where the Prince and his Bodyguard was..._

"You know, Prince... I never thought that you both would be so similar."

"... Yeah. Having his entire country, even his father, as an enemy..." He scoffed at the irony. "What do you think, Lyon? Do you think we should stay?"

Lyon paused for a while. Then –

"I think we should. There is so much we haven't seen yet about the outer world. And I think being with them might be sufficient to represent the things we want to learn," she answered with firm conviction.

Seemingly surprised but glad at his Bodyguard's reply, the Prince smiled at her.

"I suppose so. Then... Goodnight, Lyon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Prince."

* * *

**End note: **So that's that. I suppose I kind of went with the Author's Liberty and have the son of Barbarossa to appear in this story. Some of you would probably know that there was no known record of Barbarossa having any offsprings yet, but on the other hand, there was no canon evidence that he didn't either. So I hope I didn't break the canon too severe by doing this.

And as you might have noticed, I plan on having Serge and Odessa romantically involved with each other throughout the story. I know that Odessa would end up with Flik in Suikoden I, but at the moment, Flik hadn't joined them as a member of the Ravens. He would in later chapters, though, and he development would sure prove to be interesting then.

Last but not least, I would like to thank you for having supported me this far. Oh, and I also have a question: how should I do with Frey and Lyon's romance? I think the two were pretty much a couple already at the end of the game, so it might be weird if I elaborate more on how they realized their respective feelings. For example, Frey already knew he loved Lyon, and the same goes with her. So, how would you suggest?

Again,thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Intermission 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks RyuKaisir for your review! I'm glad you like my story. Well, I must say I'm a little disappointed for the lack of response towards the last chapter; it was one of the vital plot points in this story. I had hoped that more would voice their opinions on that one, but well... I must thank all of you who follow me thus far. Hope I could keep your spirit up for this fandom. :)

Oh, and this Chapter's dedicated to Fortune Hunter. Hope you like it, buddy!

* * *

**Intermission 3**

**Boy Meets Girl - 1**

**The Queen and The Queen's Knight Apprentice**

* * *

"And so, Your Majesty, the people of Lordlake will need your help on…"

"Your Majesty, The Merchant Union in Rainwall pleads that you would consider lowering the taxes…"

"Urgent message from Estrise, Your Majesty! It says that there is an increasing sights of suspicious ships…"

My head ached. Would these people ever shut up? I knew it was I who brought this upon myself, dissolving the senate and established the parliament and all, but still…

"My apologies, all of you, I will be taking my leave now. Thank you for all the inputs," I said, promptly getting up from my seat.

"But Your Majesty, if I may…" a parliament member tried to stop me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired. You will let me rest," I cut him off harshly. "Chairman Talgeyl, could you please take over for me?"

Um, this was surprising. I had expected the old Chairman to mount some resistance; on the contrary, he merely nodded and smiled at me.

"Why, yes, Your Majesty. Please, go ahead and have your well-deserved rest."

I stared at him for a second before I finally withdrew myself from the overly crowded Parliament Hall.

"If you'll excuse me."

I walked towards the doors and half-rammed them; they swung open before the guards could even react.

"MIAKIS!"

Where was that damn bodyguard of mine? Oh, just when I need her…

"Princess!"

"Eeek!"

A strong pair of hands suddenly flung and wrapped themselves around my neck.

"Ouch, ouch, let go of me, you freak!"

I gasped for air, trying to break free from the grasp. Once released, I immediately turned to face the assailant and found her.

"Miakis! Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been here since the whole time, Pri - I mean, Your Majesty!"

She put her usual innocent grin up. Hmph! She was probably waiting for me to get all flustered over again. I'm not falling for that!

"Hmph! How very presumptuous of you to address Your Almighty Queen like that! I'm no longer the Princess, in case you don't remember!"

"Ooh, I remember~ And what is Her Majesty the Almighty Queen doing out here, if I may ask? The audience is not quite over yet, if I'm not mistaken?" she rhymed.

"Why you…" I growled, "I'm tired! Can't a Queen have a little rest when she's all but worn out?"

"Nobody said you can't~," she hummed, "Oh, but the new group of Queen's Knight Apprentice is holding a training session right now. Do you care to take a look?"

Hmm, it didn't sound bad. After all, I was curious of what kind of people would be serving as the vanguard of this nation's army…

"Okay, fine! Lead the way!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty~"

* * *

Damn. It was so hot today. The ground itself felt as if it was burning. As I swung my sword left and right, sweat was literally running down my cheeks and neck like waterfall.

"Why is it so damn hot today?" one of my fellow Apprentice, Kenneth Reed, said. He was more drenched in sweat than I was; he practically looked like he was about to collapse any time now. Well to be honest, I, too, would have been in the same predicament had it not for my experience of living in a scorched, dry town for two years. The fact that Galleon was the Field Instructor didn't help; it made things worse, even. For another fifteen minutes, we had to do five series of thrusts, ten series of swings, and another ten series of blocking and parrying. And each series had about ten to twenty repeats.

"Phew, it was pretty rough!" I grunted.

"Rough? I think I'm gonna die soon…" Ken said, taking a seat beside me and drained his water bottle in a single gulp.

"Heh. Guess being a country boy had its merit," I chuckled

"You're the one to talk, Toma!"

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?"

We turned around. Sean, another fellow Apprentice, came and approached us.

"Heh, Ken here's about to die, it seems!" I chuckled.

"Really now? Ken, buddy, don't drop dead just yet. Who else am I gonna bully around here?" Sean teased the grumpy Ken.

"Oh shut up!" Ken snarled, throwing the empty water bottle at Sean, to which he dodged.

"Now now, don't get all worked up! I've got good news. This is sure going to cheer you up!"

"Is it about girls again?" I said.

"You bet it is!" Sean beamed.

"Geez, Sean, you need to grow up," I sighed.

Really now, all Sean Hartmann ever had in mind was girls, and he wouldn't stop blabbering about them all day. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if someone actually broke to me that he was Kyle's long-lost younger brother.

"Oh, but this time, I'm sure you'll be interested in hearing this too, Toma! I heard… Queen Lymsleia is going to visit and watch our training!"

… What? Did I hear him right? Queen… Lymsleia, coming to visit us? _The Queen…?_

"… ma! Toma!"

Sean's yapping snapped me back to reality.

"What are you doing, spacing out like that?"

For a moment, he looked puzzled, but by the next second, a devilish expression formed on his face.

"You weren't just, uh, –fantasizing- about the Queen, were you?"

Shit! How did he find out? Uh, no, I meant…

"N-no! Of course not!" I stammered, "I just thought, it's rare for her to visit us, that's it."

"Ooh, sureee… And what's that unusually happy look on your face, hmm?"

"S-shut up!" I felt my cheek getting hot. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" Ken snarled, grabbing both Sean and me by the wrists and forced us to join the row. We soon realized what was it all about, when Galleon's sonorous exclamation announced the arrival of the Queen.

"Her Majesty Queen Lymsleia and Acting-Commander of the Queen's Knight Miakis have arrived! Salute!" he said, as both entered the training ground.

… My heart skipped a beat. Oh my god. _The Queen_. Live and in person. How long had it been? The first time I saw her was during the liberation of Sol-Falena. Sure, I had my expectations back then. Being the Prince's little sister, I knew that she must be pretty at the very least. I just didn't know she was THAT beautiful. I mean, look at those round, glittery eyes… skin as white as snow… her long, flowing chestnut brown hair… and her rosy colored lips…

I could feel my face burning up. And to make matters worse, she looked even more beautiful now in that regal get-up, and…

"Ouch!"

I felt something stinging my neck. Bewildered, I looked around for the culprit, and Galleon apparently noticed this.

"Is there something wrong, Apprentice Toma?" he asked.

Ugh, without evidence, I couldn't point my finger at anybody.

"N-no, Sir! Sorry for the intrusion, Sir!"

The old man shook his head, and the Queen and Miakis giggled. God, this was so embarrassing.

I hung my head down, and… what was that? I saw something peculiar on the ground and picked it up.

An acorn?

I looked around the rows. It didn't take long for me to find a particularly suspicious person: Sean. He was smiling – no, more like, smirking, as if he was holding his laughter back. The bastard!

"Sorry for the sudden visit, Galleon," I heard the Queen saying, "I hope my presence doesn't inconvenience you?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty," Galleon said, "As you can see, we were having a short respite just a while ago."

"Oh, that's good, then," the young Queen smiled, "Are these all the hopefuls for the Queen's Knights?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Fifteen of the finest youths you could ever find in Falena. I handpicked them myself," the old Instructor said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"I see," the Queen nodded. She seemed to mutter something before she looked again at Galleon, "Well, do you mind if I stay here and watch for a while?"

"No, not at all! The pleasure is all ours!"

"Great!" Miakis clasped her hands, "Her Majesty was particularly interested in seeing what kind of handsome boys – I mean, aspiring young men with great potential to join the ranks of the Queen's Knights!"

The Queen shot her bodyguard a glare, and addressed the elderly Knight once more.

"Well, if you please, Galleon, continue!"

"As you wish," he bowed, and turned over to face us. "Listen up, men! Find yourselves a partner, and we will begin the sparring session shortly!"

_I see. Sparring session, eh? _

I stared at the Queen and her bodyguard, who took some distance from our training field and settled themselves down beneath a tree.

"Oi, sleepyhead!" a voice called from behind, followed promptly with a smack to my skull. "Stop daydreaming and get your weapon ready. You're fighting me!"

"Ouch! Ken, you prick! That hurts!" I hissed, rubbing my fuzzy head.

"Well, pull yourself together, then!" he said, readying his spear. "Come!"

'_This is bad_,' I thought. Ken never held back, and I had to face him now, at all times? I reluctantly picked up my sword and took a stance. We both stared each other for a few moments. Hmm, should I make the first strike, or should I not? He had the advantage of his spear's reach, so if I let him be the first one to attack… I could counter him and nullify that edge of his. Yeah, I think I'd do that.

No sooner than I had finished the train of thought, Ken had already charged on me!

'_Bring it on!'_

He started off the bat with a textbook one-handed thrust, aiming for my right side. _Such wide and sloppy angle. _Was he always full of opening like this? No - after all, this was Ken we were talking about. A feint, then? If that was the case…

"Hmph!"

I circumvented to my right side instead; the tip of his lance very nearly grazed me. Heh, I got you now! I swung my sword with all my strength, hoping to knock his spear and balance off before he could recover. But the strike never connected; my blade only grazed the air.

_What happened?_

The answer came promptly as I looked below; instead of allowing his weapon to be knocked off, he dropped it and swiftly caught it again in midair. Such mastery – he wasn't one of the best Apprentice for nothing. It looked like I had to employ a little bit more… creativity, if I was going to win this one. But before I could think of anything, he had already jumped on me. This time, he made a sweeping motion with his spear. The space was too closed; there was nothing I could do to maneuver out of his strike range. All I could do was block – but wait. He was probably aiming to make me block it from the start and stagger my defenses, and gaining a momentum as a result.

As if I was gonna let him.

"Kuu-!"

I ducked, and the swing flew harmlessly before me. Ken quickly double took – regaining his balance and stance. But before he could ready himself, a swift whip kick from me bashed him square on the face.

"Guah!" he groaned, retreating several steps and looking shocked.

"Ha! How do you like that?" I jeered.

But all of a sudden, my heart skipped a beat. W-what was it? It couldn't be…

I turned around, and…

*BUMP*

There she was. Did she see it? Did she see what I just did? Oh God, she was looking here. She was looking at me! Look at her… yes, that beautiful smile. She saw me! She was looking at me! At me! She was looking –

*WHACK*

'_What's this? Black… everything is black…'_

* * *

"Eek!"

I let out a suppressed scream as I saw the grey haired boy was knocked out by his sparring partner.

"Toma!" Galleon shouted, and he hurried to him.

Even the other boy looked little less than shocked. He let go of his spear and began tending to his fallen partner as well.

"Oi, Toma! Snap out of it!"

For a moment, everything came to a halt. Then, Galleon raised his arm as an 'okay' sign, and the training resumed. He carried the unconscious boy on his back and walked here.

"Galleon! How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine – well at least, his life is not in danger, Your Majesty," he assured, "Just a slight trauma to the head: he'll recover if we let him rest."

"Oh, that's good," I sighed in relief. It would be awkward if it was fatal – it was my first visit and a trainee was already injured? People might think I caused it or something.

"Well, given that he didn't pay full attention during battles, I would say he rather deserved it," Galleon grunted, laying the boy's unconscious body under the cool shades.

"I – I see…"

Ah, thanks to this, my mood's bleak now. Watching people getting hurt was not a fun thing to do, mind you. That was why I abolished the Sacred Games in the first place.

"Come, Miakis!" I called my bodyguard, "We'll leave now!"

"Eh, already?"

"Yes, I said so, didn't I? Come!" I looked at Galleon, "Sorry for coming and leaving so suddenly again, Galleon."

"Oh, please don't be, Your Majesty. It is us that should thank you for gracing us with your presence."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," I smiled. Miakis and I then turned towards the Palace.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Galleon called, "about the matter we discussed before…"

"Ah yes," I said, stopping on my tracks, "After all the hard work, who wouldn't want a nice, long retirement? But it looks like they," I nodded towards the Apprentices, "still need you to guide them for the time being. You may be retired from your Queen's Knight post, Galleon, but could you please do me a favor and stay here for the time being? This is my personal request to you."

For a moment, the old Knight frowned; it looked like he was having a hard time deciding. Then finally, the expression on his face softened once more.

"Well… if Your Majesty says so… Certainly, these old bones will make their use to the fullest!" he bowed.

"Thank you,"

Both Miakis and I then walked towards the Palace. The Queen's Knights, eh? It looked like I had something to look forward to. I grinned as we entered the castle grounds.

* * *

**End note: **Yeap, Toma's got a crush on Lym, BIG TIME. Although I must say, poor Toma, looks like the Queen hadn't even noticed that yet. Or knew him well, on that matter. So, will he be able to win the Queen's heart, or will his approaches be in vain and left behind the ruins of history? Only time could tell, I guess.

Now, on to the more serious matter. I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Life had not been kind to me; I've got to prepare for the final examination next week and I presume I will have very little time to none to contribute to writing fics. And this wasn't even a real chapter. Forgive me, and I do hope you could understand that there will be a two-week hiatus on this one, at least until my exams are over.

But again, please tell me your thoughts about the story; review, if you please. I'm not kidding when I said your review gave me the strength to go on; it really did. :)


	13. Crossing of Paths 1

**Author's Note:**Phew! It's really been a while since I last updated. For those waiting, I'm really sorry! Life's been keeping me busy as hell, and I literally had to steal some time to write this piece. This is rather off topic, but when someone says s/he wants to graduate faster to start working sooner, it's all bullshit. You'll definitely miss those hectic school life. So, treasure it while you still can.

Ah, I think it's about time, then. Here goes Chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Crossing of Paths 1**

**Choice**

* * *

"Faroush, it's morning! Time to wake up!" Lyon knocked at Frey's door and took a step back, waiting for him to respond. Much to her surprise, however, the door swung open, revealing the Prince himself behind it, all dressed up neat and ready.

"Good morning, Lyonese," Frey grinned.

"Oh! Um, good morning, Faroush! You're… early today," the Bodyguard tried to hide her surprise. "But don't tell me… you couldn't sleep last night?" she added, noticing the Prince's unusual punctuality. She then took several steps forward; her face now only inches from his, trying to make out signs of sleep deprivation.

"Actually, I slept like a log last night," the lie came out smoothly from his lips. Any other people would have been fooled; Lyon, however, knew him too well. She let out a small sigh and eyed him with a woeful look, to which Frey immediately winced. Uh-oh, it looked like Lyon had entered her Lecture Mode. Frey knew there was no room for manoeuvre when she'd put on that look, so he tried taking the offensive instead.

"You didn't either, did you?"

"I did, actually," she said flatly, to which Frey could only reply with an awkward, helpless grin.

"I'm sorry, Lyon," he said with a glee, trying to mollify his sullen companion, "It's just…I had a lot of things in mind last night."

"I wish you'd take care of your own health more seriously…" the petite Bodyguard said, and Frey instantly braced himself for the incoming chastise. Before she could deliver it, however, an unfortunate (or maybe a fortunate one, for Frey) encounter stopped her short.

"Good morning, guys!" came a voice from Lyon's behind. "It's been a while, isn't it?" the beautiful Runemistress, Liliana, approached them jovially.

"Um, hello, Lady Liliana," Frey greeted her in a partially desperate bid to break free of the murky situation, "What brings you so early here today?"

"Oh, I told you Liliana is fine!" she waved her hand and frowned, as if the prospect of being greeted by honorifics was something appalling to her. "Oh, of course," a sly smile formed on her lips, "I'd prefer 'Big Sis Lili' instead, if you don't mind."

The last comment was subtly directed to Lyon, whose face instantly turned a delicate pink.

"B-Big Sis Lili?" Frey repeated, so deeply dumbstruck that he failed to notice the change in his own companion's behaviour. "Oh, um… I think I'll just go with Liliana."

Looking at each of the young teen's reactions, the beautiful Runemistress started giggling audibly.

"Ah, sorry," she panted; her laughter had died down after a good half-minute, "The Captain's called for us. Said he's got something –crucial- to tell us."

Despite their bewilderment, the Prince and his Bodyguard gave a quick nod.

"Well, shall we go, then?" winked Liliana, and together, the three of them went out for the Meeting Hall.

* * *

Most of the Talons were already present when Frey, Lyon, and Liliana arrived. They had settled themselves around the meeting table: Zack, Kain, and Humphrey. Quite surprisingly, Viktor was there as well. He waved and grinned to the new arrivals.

"Viktor! Oh, are you one of the Talons as well?" Lyon guessed, as the three of them joined the rest of the Talons in the table.

"Ha! A shady guy like me? Nah, no, not a chance!" Viktor waved his hand.

"Isn't that part of being the Talons in the first place?" interjected Zack, in his usual cackling tone, "We do all sorts of shady jobs!"

"… Bah."

The last comment came from the dark skinned young man, who was grumpy and unfriendly as always. The rest seemed to pay him no heed, however, save for Frey and Lyon, who both still looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So… where are the Captain and Vice-Captain?" asked Frey, who just took note of their absence.

"Don't fret; they'll be here soon."

"Well, well, I see you've all gathered," said a raspy voice, no sooner than the preceding sentence was finished.

From behind the door stepped Serge, and after him, Odessa. The Vice-Captain looked stern, as usual, but the Captain himself seemed lax. Last night's revelation might have never happened; it had left Frey sleepless almost the entire night, yet Serge didn't show any signs of having told the painful recount, if at all. They took their seats; Serge at the center end of the table, and Odessa on his right, followed by the eyes of those already seated.

It was to Viktor that he spoke first.

"So?"

"Looks like you were right, Boss. The Empire's started amassing its soldiers in the Lorimar Castle. They're making their moves faster than anticipated."

"They knew we are going to come sooner or later. They have our 'prize' there, after all," Serge nodded.

"I've gathered the necessary intel, though. Supply route, ambush spots, the Castle's weak points… everything that will come in handy later."

"Um… sorry."

Frey had leaner forward, slightly confused. All heads turned to him.

"What do you mean by 'prize'?" he said, ignoring the rudeness that might come along with his question, "What's kept inside the Castle, anyway?"

"Oh, right," Serge , "I suppose I haven't told you yet… but some of our comrades are currently being held captive inside Soniere Prison. And to get there, we need to get through that castle."

The clueless look on Frey and Lyon's faces changed into that of horror.

"Then…!"

"Easy," Serge cut him short, seemingly reading what's inside his mind, "We'd like to rescue them as soon as possible ourselves. Not to mention the castle itself is… strategically advantageous. But we are currently lacking the power to face the Empire's military might in a direct combat."

"Even if we muster up all of our military might, and do a frontal assault, it wouldn't be a definite victory," Serge said, the subtlest of bitterness in his voice, "and I'd rather not bet our brothers and sisters' lives in such a foolish gambit."

Frey felt a mixture of repulsion and convalescence; he could only hang his head in silence at Serge's words. It was then he realized how clueless he still was; even after all the things he'd gone through during the Civil War. Not to mention, he had people he could depend on at that time: Lucretia, Boz, Dinn, everyone… While Serge…

"I – I'm sorry. I should have known…" he whispered.

"Don't be," Serge shook his head, "You're still new. Of course you haven't a clue of our current predicament." He turned to Viktor again, "Anything else?"

"Eh? Nah, that's about it, I think,"

"… You think?"

There was something strange in Viktor's tone; it was almost dismissive. Frey and Lyon immediately caught up on what was going on; Serge kept staring at Viktor's eye, until the latter finally gave in and spoke in a tone akin to a thief admitting his wrongdoing.

"… Fine, I made a small mistake – and got captured," he grumbled, "It was these two, and Humphrey, that got me off back then."

"But there was nothing about a capture in your letter, nothing!" Odessa, who had been keeping quiet so far, interrupted. She seemed quite demented at the disclosure.

"Well, I can't know if they were going to ambush me, can I? Otherwise I wouldn't get caught!"

"You've still got a lot more to work on before we even get started on your next assignment," sighed Serge, his palm on his face. "In any case, am I right to assume that the enemy will be doubling their defenses right about now?"

"Uh yeah, I suppose so. Sorry."

"Well at least it makes our options more obvious. "

He switched to Odessa.

"Shall we pass on to the more pressing matters, then? Odessa, if you please."

The Vice-Captain nodded and took over.

"First things first, we have to reestablish contact with our members in Antei. They would be a great help in our upcoming battle with the Lorimar Soldiers. The thing is, to get there, you will need to pass the gates of Lorimar…"

"I'll go!"

All faces turned to the scarlet-haired Runemistress.

"Nobody will suspect a beautiful young woman like me, don't you agree?" she snickered. "And besides," she added, forestalling the incoming objections, "Mr. Bear here is already infamous around that area. Wouldn't be wise to send him if we want to lay low, would it?"

"Hey, who are you calling 'Mr. Bear'!"

"Fair enough," said Serge, "Go for it, Li. Sightseeing in disguise, eh? You haven't gone out much lately. Better not overblow it, though."

"Tee-hee!"

"Ahem! In any case," Odessa interrupted, "we could also use some help from the… Lake Toran Pirates."

"…What?" Lyon jolted – only to catch herself later, realizing that the Ravens, too, were pirates. Strangely enough, however, the members' responses weren't encouraging.

"… Are you sure this is a good idea?" mumbled Viktor. "We don't exactly have a good reputation among other pirates, you know."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try. If we can convince them to our side, they would be a great assistance to not only this upcoming battle, but other fronts as well."

"Sounds like a job for me!" called Zack, the burly Naval commander, and Serge and Odessa nodded their approval.

"I'll come along as well," added Serge, "Rumor has it that their Captain, Anji, is a stubborn one; a little extra 'persuasion' might be necessary here."

"Well then, that leaves us with one task… To bring HIM back here. News has it that he's currently at Qlon Temple."

'_Him?_' Frey thought, _'Another member of the Ravens? At a temple, nonetheless?'_

The Prince scanned the faces around the table to look for hints of what kind of person they were discussing, but everything seemed normal. Except…

"Kain," called Serge. The young Talon, who had been keeping quiet after this entire time, jumped in shock at the mention of his name.

"What?" he replied curtly.

"Don't you think you should go?"

"W-what the hell? Why me?"

"Shall I explain alphabetically, or fundamentally?"

Kain seemed to be momentarily at loss for words, before he finally shot Serge a begrudging look.

"Grr… Okay, okay I'll do it!"

"Good," Serge nodded, "That takes care of it, then. As for you," he shifted to Frey and Lyon, "I'd like you to go along with either Liliana or Kain. Figured they'd need a hand, don't you?"

"Oh, sure! I'd love to!" Liliana said enthusiastically. Kain, on the other hand…

"Bah. They'd only get in the way."

Ignoring that last comment, Serge addressed Frey and Lyon once more,

"Now, then, the choice is yours."

"Ours?"

"Yes. But you'd do well to keep in mind that I'm not doing this out of generosity; you know your own strength and weaknesses the best. Some careful thought wouldn't hurt, if you know what I mean."

"Going with Liliana will require you to pass through the gates of Lorimar," Odessa recapped, "which is to say, your task is to safeguard her until you reach Antei. Be sure to keep a low profile during the travel."

" Kain, instead, will be heading to Qlon Temple," she reeled on, taking a little peek at the dark-skinned young man, "to pick up one of our members there. He will play a vital role in our next step, which involves… breaking into Soniere Prison and releasing our members."

"I see," Frey nodded, "And 'he' would be…?"

"Um, you'll see," said Odessa, dropping her voice so low that it barely registered as audible. She half-glanced at Kain, to which Frey immediately knew that whatever it was, it had to be personal.

"So… "Frey began, but lowered his head again, contemplating. This was the first time he'd gained freedom to pick a course of action, all by himself, after he'd joined the Ravens. Serge must have put a lot of faith on him this time, and he knew his failure or success might determine the future of the rest of the group. He looked at Lyon, who nodded, signifying her full support towards any decision he would make. So he lifted his head, full of confidence, and said…

* * *

**End Note: **A cliffhanger! Dunn dunn dunn~

No, seriously now, I'm not doing this to pull your legs. It's just that I had two really, equally interesting idea that I couldn't decide which one to expand on. So in this case, I've decided to do it Suikoden style. Yes, you (help me) decide! I've put up a poll on my profile to see whichever you think would be more interesting, so please share your thoughts! :D

Again, thank you for supporting me thus far! Reviews, ideas, criticisms are all welcome!

EDIT: I just realized that the poll needs login to submit. So if you don't have an account, or think that logging in is too much of a hassle, please leave a review instead. Your opinion counts, so please share it with me! :)


	14. Chapter 14

indefinite hiatus


End file.
